Minecraft
by Vmwvi
Summary: This is hopefully going to be a long story. Suggest a title. Rated T for possible mild violence. Can someone give me a cover image? Even if it sucks. Includes Minecraft, Steve, Herobrine, OC and any characters that I come up with. Feel free to come up with your own OC and PM or review to give me suggestions. (Higher chance of being accepted if I asked for the particular OC).
1. Begin

I need a few OCs. If you don't want them to die, put it in the profile. Only do mobs. I need a OC pet as character as well. Some of the characters may die, but mst OCs will survive. When an OC's in the only way to remove them from the story is if they somehow die in the story so think about it before asking for an OC. DO NOT do crossover OCs or OP OCs. This is a newly spawned world. No Crafters unless I ask for them. Feel free to do a useless OC. If you do squid, then the OC will live for approximately 5 seconds at most before I rewrite it out. NO SQUID. NO BAT. Post as many OCs as you like. Don't be rude in the reviews. If you seriously want to be mean, explain why I'm really bad at writing (Besides that I write everything and haven't got this very well planned and... Sorry, I'm probably going to leaving you with nothing bad to review me on).

Three beings landed next to each other in a new world.

"I am Steve." introduced the purple eyed male.

The other two seemed to be struggling with their names.

"Ender," the female replied.

After a pause, the other male responded, "Herobrine."

"Doesn't that mean heroic salt water?" Steve asked.

"…"

"Well?"

"It's better than 'Steve'."

Herobrine's POV

The pounding voice saying 'Steve' in my head stopped. It was a ridiculous name and there already was a 'Steve'. Herobrine was a better name. While I was musing to myself, Steve was punching a tree.

 _Is he stupid?_

He dived to the side as the block disappeared.

"Watch out!" he yelled, opening his mouth just in time to get a mouthful of dirt and grass.

 _Probably._

"Wait, it didn't fall?" he asked quizzically staring at the floating tree, "Where did the wood go?" He accidentally summoned the wood block. "Hey cool! I can summon it!" he laughed.

"I can split it and craft with it," replied Ender as she took a piece of the tree and made several wood planks. She placed the planks on the grass.

I tried it too. The wood block I had punched split into planks, then a stick.

"I have a stick," I told Ender, who seemed to be the leader of this group.

"I have something called a crafting table," replied Ender, "And I'm out of planks." She placed the table down and punched several trees for more wood.

"I have an axe!" yelled Steve, breaking the silence. At Ender's stare he muttered, "Never mind."

'I have a sword," Ender threatened jokingly as she finished crafting a wooden sword.

I was placed several planks on the crafting table. A pickaxe appeared. I smiled.

"I have a pick," I told Ender. Then I had a sudden bout of déjà vu.

A minute ago…

"I have a stick," I told Ender, who seemed to be the leader of this group.

 _The sad thing is, I've been alive less than 24 hours._

I kept on punching trees.

 _Could Ender and Steve be thinking of their place in this world? Of the meaning of life? Of something vaguely important to our survival? Ender probably was focused on our survival. As for Steve…_

Steve stumbled into a sheep, knocking it around. The poor sheep flailed around, trying to avoid Steve. The said idiot hit a tree, damaging it.

"Ow!" he yelped.

 _Definitely not._

Ender's POV

After saying my name was Ender, the pounding voice saying 'Jean' had stopped. Then I tried to get the others to build houses. Let's say it didn't work.

 _Yes, I know I probably won Understatement of the Century._

Steve was busy punching trees and spamming crafting tables, wood planks and dirt in a crude hut formation.

 _Calling it a hut would be an insult to huts._

"Herobrine can you help Steve with his house?" I asked. He nodded in response, leaping to do it as if he had been hit by fire. "Steve, if you don't stop messing around, I swear I will destroy your shelter." Steve started building normally. Block by block, I started a hut. Herobrine was almost done making Steve's shelter.

"Can I help you with your hut?" asked Steve, not even glancing at Herobrine destroying the last of the derp hut he made. I visualised a hut made of dirt and wood with sand for a ceiling.

"No."

"Please?"

"No," I repeated as I finished my makeshift hut. I dug a hole in the ground, hoping to avoid him.

 _No such luck._

He dropped into my 2x1x2 hole.

"Well?"

"I lack the pictures and crayons to properly explain this to you, but I will try my best. N-O, no." I heard laughter from above as I dug two blocks from under Steve's feet. The second block was harder to destroy and dropped nothing.

"Herobrine," I called, "I found a new material." He dug down with his pickaxe. He managed to break the stone.

"I got cobblestone from it. Maybe we can craft something from that." He placed some on the crafting table, crafting a furnace. Steve immediately started cooking some wood.

Several blocks of wood later, Steve had several charcoal.

I mentally facepalmed as he tossed them on the ground, screaming, "Aahh! I burnt the wood! I'm so sorry!" I simply picked them up and crafted the one item I thought would work; a torch. As I showed him a torch, he screeched, "Aahh! The wood is burning!"

 _I wonder whether he knows what smart means or if he plans to learn before I run out of colourful pictures and crayons._

Eventually, we convinced him that the torch wasn't the piece of wood back from the dead to get revenge. Only then did he pick up the torch. Then he promptly fell into the same sheep, which burst into flame.

"Help!" he wailed.

"Just put the poor sheep out of its misery," called Herobrine. Steve crashed into the sheep again.

 _This is one really strong and patient sheep._

After a while, it disappeared in a puff of smoke all there was left was a cooked mutton and a wool block.

"Err… lunch?"

"One, it's sunset. Two, what the heck did you do!" yelled Herobrine.

"I didn't mean to…" This argument was escalating fast. I would normally be glad to watch Steve being scolded, but I could see a problem. A green, Steve-like problem with black eyes. And for once, it wasn't Steve.

"Guys, I think you should take this argument inside," I whispered.

"Why?"

I took a deep breath, fearing their reaction. "Because I think there's a zombie behind you."

Steve's POV

I went along with the voice saying 'Steve'. Sure, it wasn't the best name, but why would I fight? It didn't matter anyway. Turns out I'm pretty clumsy which ruined my less-than-one-day-old reputation. Suddenly, I was dragged into a shelter by my hair.

"Ow, ow, ow. What's the big deal?"

"Look outside," Herobrine hissed, obviously annoyed by the cut he had gotten from my flailing. I glanced outside, to find myself face-to-face with a groaning zombie.

"Eek!" I shrieked, leaping backwards and crashing into Ender. Now I was inside with two people who must hate me. I looked at Ender. Then I looked at the zombie. I looked at Ender's wooden sword.

 _It'd be better if I could face the zombie instead._

Thankfully she didn't kill me. Instead, she placed a crafting table. After crafting 18 ladders from sticks and a pickaxe, she shoved me onto the block.

"Sit. Stay," she ordered.

 _Should I argue?_

I noticed how sharp the new pickaxe's twin blades were.

 _Maybe after she does some mining. A lot of mining._

Ender started digging a hole in the ground. I stayed still. With Ender and Herobrine inside and a zombie outside, movement would give me a 99.95% chance at death.

Next chapter their OP skills kick in. And their not-as-OP skills.


	2. The First Struggle

I need Mob OCs for future chapters so please send OCs. These Mobs may die later so… yeah. An Enderperson OC would have more chance of not being killed. Female Enderpeople OCs will be more likely to be accepted. I also need a name for a mob with and edible drop e.g. pigs, cows, chickens… any edible mob besides sheep. I swear if anyone mentions squid in the reviews...

Ender's POV

We survived the night, but the day was much worse. I didn't know what was worse, pulling out the arrow in my shoulder or listening to Steve whine. I preferred the zombie.

 _The universe owes me one. I got shot and I don't even get to keep the arrow._

On the other hand, killing the offending skeleton left me with some exp points, which might help, and a bunch of arrows.

 _That was probably the least helpful drop in all of my very short existence. I don't have a bow and the exp points did nothing but glow. Gee, thanks universe._

Saying I was annoyed would be like saying that Steve was slightly clumsy. Right on cue, Steve tripped on perfectly flat ground, landing on Herobrine.

 _This was going to be interesting._

Steve fearfully watched Herobrine, his eyes darting around.

"I'm giving you a five second head start," he growled, as Steve took off running. By the time the head start was up, Steve had buried himself somewhere. Herobrine walked over to the spot where Steve disappeared. There was a dirt block among the grass blocks.

"Knew he was too stupid to hide properly," muttered Herobrine. He dug the block out. From below there was a shrill shriek.

 _How can he shriek that high? He should become an opera singer. He's definitely a soprano._

"Zombies! Help!" That was bad news.

 _I think I won the title Captain Obvious for that._

"Help! Spider!"

 _Spider?_

I visualised a tiny hairy creature and shuddered. I would rather deal with that skeleton.

I summoned my stone sword, then carefully dropped into the hole, minimizing the damage. Dual wielding a torch and a sword was annoying. As I aimed a swipe at an incoming arrow, I placed the torch with my other hand. By some miracle, the arrow was deflected and didn't land in my head and the torch was on the ground. I could see more monsters forming in the darkness. Wait… the darkness? I spammed torches everywhere, killing as many mobs as possible with my sword. Eventually, we stopped the mobs from killing us. I almost got bitten by a small spider.

Then a bone chilling cry echoed through the cave.

"Help! I've been poisoned!"

Herobrine's POV

I could have heard the cry from a mile away. Steve was very noisy.

"I have half a heart left!"

 _What are hearts? Don't you only have one heart and one life?_

I couldn't see any hearts. All I saw was a skeleton… aiming a bow… at Steve. I darted forwards, already knowing that I was too late.

"Steve, duck!" Ender's cry rang through the cave as the arrow flew in a line towards Steve. Thankfully, the idiot managed to trip over before the arrow hit him.

 _Typical Steve._

Ender's POV (Again)

I needed to get closer to Steve. The zombies were slowly making their way across and Steve was in no condition to fight. I threw my nearly broken sword at the zombie closest to Steve. Both the sword and the zombie disappeared in a puff of smoke as the sword met the zombie's head.

The other zombies were getting closer and Steve was spasming in pain.

 _I wish I could teleport there…_

There was a zapping sound, then I was in front of Steve. Recovering from my shock quickly, I placed a crafting table. Using the cobblestone, I mined last night, I made two stone swords, in case one broke or Steve recovered.

After what felt like a million deflected arrows and a trillion pieces of rotten flesh later, Steve recovered from the poison. He desperately crafted a shovel on the crafting table and tried to defend himself with it. I was doing too well with two swords to hand one to Steve. He was only fighting one zombie and he had some sort of extended reach that allowed him to swipe at empty air and hit the opponent.

 _It matches his combat style._

Steve was desperately swiping randomly at the zombie. It turned red and kept on going every time he hit it. Eventually he killed it.

"Eek!"

I guessed that Steve had seen another zombie. I had bigger concerns such as… the mass of mobs I had to stop to save Steve. A zombie clawed forwards, hoping to infect me. It lost its head with my next slash. Herobrine was fighting in a blur of wood and monster drops.

After a while, most of the mobs were dead. We gathered around Steve.

"I have all my hearts back!" yelled Steve, "But I'm kind of hungry."

Then, an arrow fired by a skeleton glided through the air, burying itself in Steve's head.

Lol, cliffhanger. I know you're going to hate me for it. So what? What do you mean you're going to threaten a puppy? Do you want to get licked by a puppy to death or mauled with a dog's tongue? Put that knife down! A chapter's coming soon… To a cinema/book/story/fanfic near you. Hopefully.


	3. On A Journey

Hey people! If I get 12 reviews (That isn't just one reader spam reviewing) then I'll start a competition. Due when I publish my 12th chapter. Also sorry about the really cheesy 'To a cinema/book/story/fanfic near you.' More stuff at the end. At least you got the suffering that is often caused by the common cliffhanger. Unless you read this after I posted this chapter. This is way too long… LOOK! A convenient distraction! *Throws smoke bomb and hides*

Steve's POV

I only felt pain as the arrow hit me. I pulled out the arrow trying to look calm, trying not to scream. That would only make them want to kill me more when I recovered. I had probably worried them to death. It was still nice to know they cared.

"Thank goodness he's alive…" It gave me a warm fuzzy feeling.

 _I'm so glad they care._

"…his skull is probably too thick to penetrate."

 _Ow. That hurt._

"At least he's still alive…" The warm fuzzy feeling washed over me again, which was weird since we were in a cold dark cave.

"He has a lot of apologies to make." The feeling left again.

 _Is this temperamental?_

"I have a really bad bow that's about to break. I got it off a skeleton. You can use it. I'll deflect any arrows."

"Okay."

Several arrows later, the skeleton was dead, thanks to Ender, and I had stabbed myself through the hand… with a stick.

"Note: Never give Steve sharp objects," deadpanned Herobrine.

 _The feeling of happiness was really inconsistent._

I nerd-poled to the surface. By this time, I reached the surface, it was night.

 _"_ Looks like we need to run," I told Ender and Herobrine, hoping they didn't leave me to the mobs. I followed them to the house. Once we were inside they drew sharp swords.

"Guys?"

And so, the massacre began.

Ender's POV

We beat up Steve after that. Despite his protests-

"Ow! Help! Argh! This is too harsh!"

-the punishment wasn't very strict. Even if Herobrine was still beating up Steve. He would survive. He was as strong as the poor sheep that died on day one.

"Argh! Help!" I plugged my ears. Steve had the shrillest scream I had ever heard.

 _Steve could be part squeaky door and part airhorn._

"Help! No! Argh! What did I do?"

 _He had about the same amount of intelligence as a door._

 _He somehow managed to crash into something. Again._

 _I needed to apologise to all doors and airhorns. Comparing Steve to a door was a true insult to doors everywhere._

After beating up Steve for almost getting us all killed, Herobrine proposed a plan.

"I don't want to live here forever. I want to find out why we're so powerful. I know you can teleport Ender. I saw you Steve can survive an arrow to the head with no problem. I can move really fast. And…" There was a pause. "When a skeleton attacked me, I shot a fireball back. I'm not normal. None of us are. I want to leave, but I'm not leaving without you...Ender." He explained holding my gaze.

"How about me?" whined Steve.

"You'll probably follow us anyway. Besides, you wouldn't last a day, even with a home."

"Let's set down several rules." I told him, "Rule One, Steve listens to me and Herobrine. Rule Two, don't do anything that could put any of us in danger. Rule 3 never kill anything that won't hurt you unless you need to. Rule 4 never leave a friend to die." The last one probably wasn't going to happen, but it was nice to have confirmation. "Agreed?"

"Agreed," they chorused.

Our journey was about to start.

An Idiot's POV (Steve's POV)

 _That really hurt. Not the comments, but the beating. I don't deserve that for 'almost getting us all killed'. Do I?_

If I had a voice inside my head, it probably would have said 'Duh'. Thankfully there was no voice inside my head. Or at least I hoped there wasn't. I was packing my limited belongings. I pretty much was the inventory space of the team. Herobrine and Ender had mined and cut down so many trees, our shelters were now in a vast clearing. Our house in the middle of the forest, which originally was built under interlocking trees and about a billion leaf blocks.

"If you bring that extra block of dirt instead of the pickaxe I gave you, I will kill you," Ender remarked from behind. I gulped. She could read my mind. I was about to put the dirt in my inventory. I quickly swapped it out of my inventory.

"Why would I do that?" I asked.

"Maybe because you swapped it out of you inventory and picked up the pickaxe 10 seconds ago."

"Herobrine! I thought you were on my side," I yelled as he punched down more trees.

"I'm not that stupid," he called back.

I felt a burning pain. It must be from the pain of betrayal. A huge pain… in my hand? My mistake, it was just Ender stabbing me.

"If you touch that dirt block again, I will leave you here for the mobs to find you!" I realised that I had subconsciously touched the dirt block.

"Sword in your inventory. Now."

I placed the dirt block. Now I couldn't pick it up.

 _Mine me!_

I had forgotten about my annoying thoughts.

 _Mine me! Mine me!_

"Argh!" Ender and Herobrine gave me strange looks. I didn't care.

 _Mine meeeeee!_

I suppose one ore dirt block couldn't hurt. I quickly exchanged the pick for the dirt, hoping no one would notice.

"Steve." I froze. A sharp blade was touching the back of my head.

"Okay, Ender!"

 _Sorry dirt block, but I want to live._

Ender's POV

It was like Steve lived on stupidity. Bringing a dirt block? I let my thought wander, trying to ignore the headache I was going to get from Steve.

 _What if they're others that spawn here?_

The random idea struck me like the gravel of an idiot. Wait... no, it was actually the gravel of an idiot. Steve had dropped gravel on me. Who knew how he managed to get gravel. Ignoring his antics, I voiced my thoughts. They reacted predictably. Herobrine was silent and Steve… acted stupid.

"…"

"Not an answer."

"At least I'm not acting like Steve." A burst of laughter escaped me as I noticed what Steve was doing. He was trying to build a shelter, probably for the hypothetical spawns. Emphasis on trying. There was a mess of dirt in the place where the clearing was.  
"Get rid of that. Now. We'll just leave our houses and a sign." I was glad that they were willing to help.

"Okay," conceded Steve, "We're done packing anyway." I was about to agree but a thought came to my mind.

"Don't you dare take the dirt block instead of the torch!"

I accidentally spammed z when I was typing this. It was really annoying to remove. I think I deleted all of them. zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	4. To The Lands Beyond

I was planning to upload this Monday, but no one else in the Minecraft community seems to be updating. Anyways...

Welcome back to random time wasting! Leave your sanity outside. Steve gets a life/attitude/brain. And… The OCs are coming… (Plants vs Zombies music). Still time to submit OCs. OCs are always welcome. I seriously need Villager OCs. Herobrine gets a POV!

*Activating smoke bomb*

*Smoke Bomb fails*

*Blows up everything in a 20000 block radius instead*

Ha! Escape! And a ruined landscape… meh, not that important.

Ender's POV

We started travelling by dawn. Or at least, we dragged Steve from his corner of the room after I managed to wake up Herobrine. I think I figured out a way to wake Steve.

"Five more days!" wailed Steve as he clutched at his corner.

"Porkchops."

"Where?" asked Steve suddenly alert. "Where are the porkchops?"

"I figured out how to wake Steve!" I told Herobrine. Too late. He was asleep too.

"Urgh," Steve groaned. "Why did Herobrine have to shake me that hard?"

"At least you can get revenge," I told him, gesturing at the sleeping Herobrine.

"I'm awake!" yelled Herobrine.

"I'll note this down. How to wake Herobrine." I commented.

We actually started travelling by midday. Dawn sounded cooler, but we couldn't get up that early. Hopefully, we could find something before night. Steve definitely failed Building 101.

"I'm so tired."

 _Definitely Steve._

We may as well have started at midnight. Our chances of survival were dismal. I was half tempted to just build a house to make sure we survived. We left a trail of wood blocks and removed dirt behind. The sad thing was, we could still see our house.

A long time later…

"We've arrived hapless people! Your heroes have arrived."

"Steve you're talking to a tree." I stated.

"No, I wasn't, I was talking to the-the-"

"The grass blocks?" suggested Herobrine.

"No."

"The dirt?"

"…"

"If you seriously want to be a hero, stay out here when the zombie come for you," I told him, remembering Steve's scream when he was in the cave.

"No, I'm fine."

Steve's POV

The dark. I was afraid of the dark. I hated it. I was fine with the lack of light but… I hated being blind, stumbling in the dark. It was like my eyes had died. I was so glad when Ender dropped in and lit up the place. When I closed my eyes, I was in control. When the darkness enclosed me, I was not. It was that simple. The first night was... I was afraid. Alone. No matter how much they yelled at me for doing stupid things, they cared. In the darkness nothing cared. That's why I screamed. And I could never tell them.

"Earth to Steve." I vaguely registered Herobrine talking.

"Porkchops."

"Where?" I yelled breaking out of my thoughts. I wanted to eat so badly.

"That was to get your 5 second attention span to focus. We're building."

"Oh."

"And it's almost night. The house can't fit many people," Herobrine added, "We don't have enough wood to expand it. Someone has to sleep on the roof."

 _No. If it was dark…_

Ender noticed my look. She probably guessed what I was thinking. Same with Herobrine.

"Steve can have a torch." I didn't know who said that; I was too busy exploding with relief. Internally of course. There were no explosions.

"I'm not dealing with the light." That was Ender. I would guilty knowing I had a warm torch and the best room. They had that effect on me. If it had been anyone else, I would be too busy sleeping to care. Ender tossed me a torch.

"Get a few more blocks of wood for tomorrow's shelter then run inside and hope you don't get eaten by zombies." That was Herobrine.

"Got it." I shouted and scrambled for the trees. Herobrine looked like he had been hit in the ear.

"…"

"What?"

"Mind not shouting?" Ender and Herobrine jogged over and started destroying the trees. Both of them had axes. They quickly destroyed the blocks

"Zombie!" yelled Herobrine. Ender and Herobrine were in a defensive stance. I felt like making a comment about 'not shouting', but I was too scared.

"Go inside."

"But-" I stuttered.

"Now." Herobrine added, emphasising his words as if he was explaining rocket science to a 5-year-old.

 _I thought that he thought I was more of a 8 year old. I'm hurt._

Ender and Herobrine were working as a team to shoot me down. If I stayed I would be cold, insulted, hit by zombies and in the dark.

 _Better to go inside._

I crept inside, hoping that they wouldn't be hurt.

The light kept me going. If they died, I would be left in the dark.

Herobrine's POV

The mobs were closing in fast. Only two of us could have gotten to the house without being killed. Steve was the most durable and we could cover him easily. I could have gone with Steve with Ender covering me but… I would never leave Ender. I prepared my sword as Steve ran inside

I slashed at several zombies, impaling them upon my sword. I bashed the blade against the ground, letting the head dissolve. One of the spiders was creeping closer. I prepared to strike it… Twang. The sound of the bow firing went off and an arrow dug its way into my arm. I somehow knew that if it had hit my heart, I would be dead. It was crippling me for now. I switched my better sword to my other hand and continued sweeping my opponents to the ground, stabbing them as they fell.

"Some help here?" I yelled as the mobs surrounded me. The skeleton on the spider was sniping at me again.

Twang. I prepared to block from that direction. Wasn't that where the house was? My first thought was that the spider had carried its archer there. Twang. Another skeleton fell to the ground.

 _Did Steve suddenly gain the courage to fire some arrows? Was he bravely putting himself into danger to help us?_

Twang. The skeleton archer died. Twang. The spider died as well. By now I wasn't even blocking every time I heard the twang. Twang. An arrow sank into my arm. Caught off guard, I stumbled back.

 _Considering the arrow hit into my arm, it could still be Steve._

Actually, it was a skeleton near the house. Steve was probably shivering inside, safe and warm, beside the furnace.

 _Warmth…_

The zombies were inching closer. One made a lunge forwards, mouth stretching wide.

 _I wish I could be warm, near the furnace and its flame. Flames…_

A burst of flame was in my unclenched hand. My first instinct was to scream. Fire was meant to burn, right? After a while I realised I wasn't dead.

 _Kind of obvious._

I started burning the nearest zombie. It caught alight, stumbling into everything.

 _It's acting like Steve. Except maybe a bit smarter. Even if it is brainless._

I dodged the fiery claw, and placed several dirt blocks around me, hoping to take a break. The skeletons had zero accuracy. One was trying to fire an arrow through itself. Ha! As if that would… Twang. An arrow flew at me, almost impaling my head. Never mind. I dodged another backwards shot.

"Some backup sometime around now would be nice!" yelled Ender as an arrow slammed into the ground, almost hitting her. She had a clear circle around her, but the area was getting smaller.

"I have my own problems right now! Once I'm done surviving this!"

An arrow flew at Ender's head from a nearby skeleton. It whistled through the air. As she ducked, the mobs crept closer. A zombie reached out ready to bite her. Claws outstretched, the gaping jaws open, the zombie prepared to bite her. An incurable bite that would mean that she would burn in the day and try to kill us at night. And I would never get to tell her I…

"Dodge stupid!" The cry warned me of the open-mouthed danger behind me.

Ender was fine. Her sword cleaved the zombie in two. She was tired but fine.

I would do something hopelessly sentimental and stupid, but a zombie was trying to claw my eyes out. I slashed at several, knocking them back into their brethren.

 _Zombies these days!_

I killed several more with a well-timed slash. I scanned the area. Where was Ender? I feared the worst. I desperately tried to catch sight of Ender. I turned in a circle just as I got spleefed.

PS If anyone can guess what I called the word document for my story, they get a Victory Cookie (::), a shout out, a OC, a reasonable demand and a virtual congratulations. You'll never guess… Don't hack into my computer! P.S. Any suggestions for a potential omake (extra)?

PPS I want you opinions on you favourite characters. Put #Team Hero #Team Ender or #Team Steve (Or #Team Zombie if you seriously want to). No doubt I'm going to get 2000 reviews saying #Team Zombie.


	5. Monsters

REVIEW! DON'T KILL ME! EXIST!

…

I'm out of subject matter. So…

Yolo!

Ender's POV

I slashed at several zombies, severing their heads. It seemed as if the zombies were dumber than Steve. I quickly sealed the hole and stepped in front of the dazed Herobrine. Several pieces of rotten flesh later, I was able to tunnel back to the house.

"Help!" That sounded like Steve. Weren't we the ones in trouble? I dug away at the dirt beneath the sound. We crafted a staircase to the surface to find pure chaos.

Zombies were flooding through the door, only to be restrained by a dirt block. The door didn't even work. The zombies acted as if it was a piece of glass. Except that glass was probably harder to break. Steve was swiping at the air, trying to kill them all. I simply placed a block in front of the zombies and sat in a corner. The lit torch I had given Steve gave the area a warm glow. As the zombies wailed outside I prepared myself for a long, tiring night.

Herobrine's POV

We stumbled awake. We probably could have been confused for zombie if we had been dyed green. A groan. Not a zombie; just Steve. We walked for many uneventful blocks, marked only by the blocks we placed in case anyone ever spawned and wanted to find us, until Steve fell asleep. Then we dragged him to a conveniently placed water source and dunked his head in.

"Mhrph!" And naturally he had tripped while getting out. "Millage."

"What?" I asked.

"Village! Village!" he yelled removing his face from the dirt before crashing back into an undignified pose.

I sprinted over to the village, ignoring Steve's protests. Ender was already halfway there. By the time I had reached the village, Ender had already met one friend.

"Hey, I'm Tori. I'm the fisherman of this village." He paused. "Ender said she had two travelling companions."

"The other one is catching up." Right on cue, a dripping wet Steve stumbled into the village.

"Wait up next time."

"This is Herobrine. And this is Steve," Ender introduced us to save time.

"I'm Tori," was the response, "I'm basically the butcher of the village." At our shocked faces he added, "I don't actually kill the animals, I just can summon and drop the meat whenever someone gives me emeralds." His eyes flashed as he said the word.

"What are emeralds?" I had wanted to ask what they were for, but I wasn't dumb enough to say that to Tori. Emeralds seemed like part a secret cult to me. The way Tori's eyes flashed at the mention of them… As if he would destroy the world for one.

"What are emeralds! What are emeralds!" he screeched, "Emeralds are the basis of this world. Apparently they are the rarest gem ever! Emeralds are the best thing in the world!" A silence followed. "Would you like to trade 14 raw porkchops for an emerald?"

Ender's POV

I had decided that this villager was as insane as Steve. His rant, the gleam in his eye when he said emeralds… it was like we had stumbled onto a cult.

"Follow me," he called pleasantly. All the sudden attitude changes… had we stumbled on a cursed town or something? Not to mention everyone looked pretty much identical. Noses like an elephant, robes, shaved heads… all they need is a satanic print on their heads and a label saying, 'We are a crazy cult'.

"Would you like to trade?" several villagers asked. The creepy thing was, they all said the same thing. Word for word. I was freaked out. Was this a great joke? He took us to a simple house.

"This is my house," he explained, "Personally I…" He continued for the rest of the day, not even noticing Steve's snores. Herobrine subtly kicked Steve when the sun started to set.

"Ow! Why did you kick me!"

 _Forget about the subtlety. We're about as subtle as a group with a headless chicken._

"Where are we?" the said headless chicken asked.

"The village."

"Oh, right, the village."

We were ushered into a crude house.

"Why are you all bald?" That was a really insensitive question. Steve had screwed up again. I hoped that the cultists wouldn't leave us to the zombies.

"It is a choice. We made a pact with the mobs. In exchange for every mob but the zombies being peaceful towards us, we aren't allowed to place blocks or hurt things. The head shaving is to signify that we are under this pact." His explanation seemed okay. It wasn't something we would have agreed to. Staying within the village for survival for eternity… it seemed too boring. Too easy. I would rather be hunted by mobs with Steve and Herobrine than forced to stay in some tiny village forever. That was their choice.

"Why the large noses?" Now I was seriously considering throwing Steve to the mobs. At this rate, he'll turn the entire village upon us.

"We spawned that way." Tori replied. I was glad that he wasn't going to leave us to the mobs.

"Could you place blocks if you wanted to?"

"No, not any more. Making the pact was binding. I was a charcoal farmer on the first day. Until the mobs came…" I noticed an involuntary shudder as he said the word mobs. "That's why we made the pact in the first place. I disagreed but I was outvoted by the elders."

"Elders? This world is only 3 days old or something!" Steve yelled. I noticed Herobrine wincing at the noise.

"By 6 hours. We allocate 'parents' that way; by experience. Some of us were spawned yesterday." he explained. It was obvious that all of us had decided that this village was full of crazed retards. We sat inside the meagre stone house and tried to ignore the zombie's moans.

"Cold, cold, cold." I ignored that. It was probably Steve.

 _Stuck in a house with two insane idiots, Steve and Tori, cold, unable to build because we're trapped in a tiny space. Could it get worse?_

Oh no. I immediately knew I shouldn't have asked. Tempt Fate and it will take every opportunity to make you miserable. A heavy downpour started and the wind blew rain through the 1x1 hole in the roof.

 _I just had to ask._

Herobrine's POV

We stayed huddled in the shelter for the rest of the night, drenched by rain. I was all too aware of how cramped we were.

"I'm hungry." Too aware. Steve was literally talking in my ear the entire night. I couldn't see anything. It was one person per block. We should not have gotten caught up in listening to Tori's explanation of the cult. Finally, the daylight streamed in and the sun shone like mercy's face. Then Fate decided that sunshine was way too happy and it started raining again. A few minutes later, the glorious sun was shining again. Fate was being very fickle today.

I walked outside and aimed a swipe at a zombie, only to feel a weight on my arm.

"No! Devil spawn! Don't break The Pact!" a bald-headed cultist clutched onto my arm. A single strand of dull hair was on his head. He patted it subconsciously as it fell across his face. He made a feeble attempt at fighting me. He hit me in the stomach, reeling back from the force. I didn't even budge.

 _I am not fat! I mentally told the universe._

He aimed a jab at my eye only to be stopped by a blade spinning end on end towards his fingers. With a yelp, he leapt back, letting the wooden sword bury itself in the zombie we were arguing over. I nodded at Ender gratefully. Then I proceeded to toss the cultist attacking me into a nearby wall.

 _Less than two days in a cultist village and already two people to put on the 'to avoid' list._

David's OC Tori is in! Guess which other character is a recently added OC! Mirrorbrine is banned from answering that question. Tell David not to sue me for writing his character as a sort of cultist! And… IF ANYONE MENTIONS BTS…

*Draws knife*

*Sharpens knife and pulls out bow and arrows*

Yeah, it's been annoying me for a while. Anyway…

Review! Remember to put down #Ender, #Herobrine, #Team Steve or #Smarter Steve (aka #Brainless Zombie)a #Brainless Zombie)


	6. In The Dark

I couldn't be bothered to wait to upload this so enjoy the double update. Stuff happens. What do you mean you haven't guessed the OC! I gave you 20 minutes. Also someone start a story! It's depressing that there isn't at least a story per day. I read at a superhuman speed and have a hyperactive brain that's either hyped, contented or trying not to fall asleep.

Announcement/ Notification/Whatever

I regret to say that…

Not as many people as I thought voted #Team Zombie. Here is a box of tissues.

*Runs away*

*Tissue box explodes*

Some POVs are shorter :D. Oops, I mean :C. Totally not my opinion.

*Sets time bombs on random people's backs*

Ta da! Surprise at the end for the time-bombed people. Villager OCs are welcome. I have a to OC already. One of each robe. The Nitwit OC is mine!

*Steals the green robe card*

*Laughs*

The leatherworker and blacksmith and butcher are taken. Choose a card and don't explode the world, because that's my job. Technically I did the leatherworker OC. Review. I'm still not convinced that my views aren't all one reader spam reloading. PARANOIA WINS!

…

Way too paranoid to run away. You run away instead!

Steve's POV

The weird villager was trying to attack Herobrine. That was really rude, even by my standards.

"Demons!" He was trying to grab Ender's hair in an attempt to stop her from killing the other zombie. Problem 1: Ender had more than one sword. A swift blow to his hand with the flat of the blade warded him off. Ender glared at him as she finished off the zombie and a skeleton which had been stupid enough to shoot at her while she was grumpy. Clack. The arrows fell to the round and the clanking ceased.

"Bob don't offend our guests," Tori chided. His eyes took on a psychotic gleam. In a tone that suggested the being speaking was about to mass murder a minor continent's worth of people he added, "Otherwise we get no emeralds." There was literally green in his eyes. I had never noticed that. I didn't notice things about psycho cultists often.

"Demons! Demons!" he yelled shaking his fist. In a completely different tone, he added "Would you like to trade?"

 _Nothing creepy about that. Nothing at all. Ahahahaha…_

"Demons!"

 _On second thoughts, I better start watching my back._

Ender's POV

"This is Zetqet. His occupations didn't appear. You see we spawned with these robes, but he spawned with a green robe. His title is 'Nitwit'," Tori explained. I was on guard. In an entire village of crazed cultists, I needed to be on guard. It was tiring looking at all these idiots. The again it could all be a facade to catch us unaware, so they could sacrifice us to the zombies or something.

"Can I take a walk?" I asked. If they were cultists they would be forced to accept. It would be better for them. Divide and conquer. The age-old strategy.

"Okay."

I strolled into the trees, decapitating a zombie as if it wasn't even a threat. After facing a cave of mobs, you kind of lose the fear and the 'everything's gonna kill me easily attitude.' A loud screech came from in front of me. A weird, tall creature was having its flesh burned by water. Suddenly, there were only magenta particles. The creature was in front of me. It didn't attack. Instead, it bowed before teleporting away. It disappeared in a shower of purple particles. Like the particles I had left behind. One thought came to my mind.

 _I don't think I should tell the cultists about this._

Herobrine's POV

Tori eventually agreed to give us one 'precious emerald' in exchange for building a new garden. I had applied the condition that we would get some crops to eat and some seeds to plant later. Apples weren't exactly the most fulfilling meal.

 _One 'precoius emerald' and some food. Not really worth being crammed into that hut._

A few carrots that tasted like dirt later, I had eaten most of my share. Steve was guzzling on the beetroot that I had exchanged for his share of carrots. I had 10 carrots left, but those were for replanting. Slurp. Steve was a messy eater. Chunks of beetroot blew everywhere dissolving quickly. And he made an obnoxious sound. I planted the carrots in the ground and dragged Steve away before he could eat them.

"Mhrmph." He complained eloquently.

"Shut up." I could see Ender returning, hopefully with enough wood to last us for a while. She tossed half a stack in front of me. I picked it up and sorted it into my inventory. I was partway through a turn when I suddenly found myself holding a sword. Blocking a punch from the crazed cultist or 'Testificate.'

"Die!" The idiot, who was called 'Bob', was trying to poke my eyes.

Tori dragged us away and shoved an emerald into my hand, looking as if he couldn't bear to part from it.

"Take it," he screeched, his hand shaking, trying to withdraw itself. With what seemed to be a effort worthy of the most crazed fangirl/fanboy, he held out his arm and tried not to snatch back the emerald.

"Die!" shouted Bob.

 _This person is really repetitive._

"Our next stop is the blacksmith's. Bob's house." Toi sounded like a tour guide. "Feel free to look into the chests. Don't take anything though."

"Take it monsters! Take it to your deaths!" That was the insane villager, Bob. "Don't let it taint our village!"

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Take it away and leave!" he yelled.

"We aren't leaving." I stated firmly. "Not now. But I promise we'll leave if you let us take this stuff."

 _No harm in that._

We would leave anyways. I didn't really want to stay in this cultist village. Ender was already pulling out what seemed to be… I shouldn't know what it was, but I did anyways. I was drawn to it like these cultists to emeralds. I wanted nothing more than to snatch them away.

 _That's not who I am._

I shook away the foreign emotions. Steve seemed to be struggling more. His eyes seemed to widen at every glint of the gems.

 _Diamonds._

Ender's POV

I saw the glint of gems. Beneath them I saw an object that was much more interesting. I picked up the piece of diamond horse armor.

"You can trade with the leatherworker for a saddle," Tori informed

I stored it in my inventory and kept the 3 diamonds and loaf of bread. There was also an iron pickaxe that I gave to Herobrine. Normally I would give the diamonds to Herobrine but there was a weird look in his eye. A look that told me that he would be as attached to it as Tori to emeralds.

 _Imagining that is already terrifying. One of the few non-cultist people in the world turning into a cultist over the gems._

Giving them to Steve was no better. He would probably toss them into the lava outside the blacksmith's. Admittedly, they were pretty and drew me to them, but I wasn't going to turn cultist. I pulled out 3 blocks of obsidian. It was a rather ugly block, with chunks of purple splattered everywhere. If I could make it into a blade polish it and add a handle, it would make a nice weapon. Now I was getting obsessed. I tossed it to Herobrine. He stored them in his inventory.

"For building more houses you may have another precious emerald…"

"He's selling the garden we made when we leave. For five emeralds," whispered Herobrine, "Ask another villager. It isn't even worth wasting the cobblestone. He even made us waste wood instead of using planks!"

"Building a house? I need a house built. There is a new spawn and I am the 'parent'." A villager interrupted, "I am willing to pay." Tori tried to shut him up.

"Tanner! Can't you see I'm trying to make a deal!"

"As the leatherworker, I assure you I have the emeralds…"

"Be quiet!"

"If we agree, can you give us an extra saddle?" I asked as if the deal wasn't already a hundred times better.

"Sure! A saddle and 10 emeralds!" He seemed desperate for a house. He sounded like he woud pay 1000 emeralds if needed. He obviously wanted to give this new villager a chance to set up a business. Spawn rates seemed too high and we were the only builders. He tossed the items over hastily, as if we would give up on the deal. It was nice to know there were some people less involved in this cult.

"Tanner You ruined my deal!" yelled Tori.

"Sorry, spawn rates are high, and we're out of houses. I panicked." Tori grumbled a response. I didn't care about them. I had horse armor, a saddle…

 _Now all I need is a horse._

Bob's POV

I crept unseen away from the village the minute night fell. The unsuspecting devils were still building that house. There hadn't been much time. As I snuck past, I watched the demon with glowing eyes place a door.

 _They are breaking The Pact!_

A zombie neared them. His evil twin did nothing as the other demon mercilessly slew a zombie. They seemed to be working on some sort of weapon.

 _Only mobs are allowed to have weapons!_

I wanted nothing more to attack them. Anger formed inside me as the evil girl decapitated a zombie. Soon they will never be able to slay a zombie ever again.

Eyes narrowing in determination, I sprinted towards my destination.

 _The demons would never know what killed them._

Bob is plotting something. Something evil (Duh). I'm pretty sure Mirrorbrine didn't want his villager to be a psycho. Therefore, his villager is now a cultist, mob-worshipping psycho. If he wanted a sane OC too bad! Try not putting him in a cultist village. OCs will be distorted, modified or disapproved! Remember… I AM EVIL! So…

*Fish explodes out of the time bombs*

*A shower of glue falls on everyone except me*

*Deadbushes fall from the sky*

*I take out an umbrella and laugh*

I'll run away before you try to kill me.

*Calls back*

When you get the deadbushes and fish off you, OCs are still welcome.


	7. Attacking

Hey people! I read the 'views' and freaked out. 3 views for a month? Then I realised that It's the second of a different month. True story. Summary of this chapter: stuff happens. A lot of stuff. Read to see if Bob dies the painful death you probably want him to die. As usual, leave your sanity outside, try to stop me from TNTing your house and fail. Everyone who doesn't fav and follow gets a destroyed house. Enjoy... Until I plant the TNT...

*Whispers*

One fire charge is all it takes...

Herobrine's POV

Overall, the trade went well. Steve did plant posts everywhere, but we fixed that. We had crafted new swords and a place to sleep. Ender had traded with Smith, the new blacksmith.

 _Villagers are really creative with names._

She got a Fortune and Unbreaking III diamond pickaxe in exchange for 6 emeralds. She then traded with a farmer for 4 bread and shared them. She had even gotten the pickaxe for half price. Originally, Smith wanted to charge 12 emeralds, but Tanner convinced him to sell it to us for less. We had built his future house, so he owed us. Ender had negotiated a deal with another villager to trade the crops we planted for 2 emeralds. Overall an awesome trade.

"Steve! Posts are not to be placed on the ceiling!"

"Aw." Steve removed the posts from the ceiling. Steve tripped, hitting me with a post. Hard.

"…"

"Er, sorry?"

 _I wonder if the villagers will take Steve for an emerald, or if I had to give two emeralds to get them to take him away. Right now, getting rid of Steve is definitely worth two emeralds._

Bob's POV

I crept towards the zombie hoard. I would rid the village of those demons. All who supported them would be eradicated. The true gods would win.

I leapt in front of the mobs, bowing low. I dodged a swipe from a zombie, toddling out of the way. It left me with a small scratch on my arm.

 _They have branded me as their servant as a god marks his chosen. There is no doubt that this shall be a great victory._

I lead them on, my destination fixed in my mind.

 _What crimes justice forces me to commit! Disturbing our rightful masters and leading them on! What sins!_

I was nearing my goal. A flash of green came across my vision as I wiped my monobrow. I prided myself on my endurance. 10 blocks per minute for five minutes. These zombies were fast. I wasn't slow, they were fast. I somehow felt more sluggish than usual. Normally I would have travelled 10 blocks, not 9 blocks by now. I sped ahead, leading the zombies into battle. I felt like a king leading his mighty warriors into battle.

 _King?_

My mind recoiled at the thought. I wasn't a mob! They were the gods, not me. I was merely a mortal herald announcing an undefeatable army.

 _That is more fitting._

My eyes narrowed at the sight of the village. I imagined myself as a graceful eagle with my eyes locking on to a timid mouse. I am a villager among gods. I glanced at the wound they had created in the dim light from the half moon. It was changing colour already. A perfect sign of the change to come to my village.

 _And soon it shall be in the hand of the gods._

Steve's POV

"Zombies!" came the fearful cry, "Zombies!" Ender and Herobrine were out in seconds. Tanner was screaming his head off as he ran from zombies. I stumbled behind.

Smith was cowering in a corner. As zombies closed in, he screamed. Herobrine and Ender quickly struck them down. They fought like mighty warriors from a tale Tanner told to Smith, who still believed in good people always winning the fight. I had overheard the tale.

'And the villager warrior destroyed the evil villager king with one mighty blow of his sword…' An echo of the memory rung into my mind. Herobrine and Ender tossed zombies aside, hurling their broken bodies into their comrades. They were stronger.

"Run to the church!" Logical. It was the best option. The church was closest to most villagers and had more space. Besides, it had a door, which might help. I quickly leapt at an attacking zombie, swinging blindly. It stumbled back, hurt.

The zombies were clustering around the door. I noticed the distinctive markings around the door.

 _Oh no._

Then the door broke, and chaos reigned.

Tori's POV

I was as far away from the door as possible. Zombies! My mind overloaded when they broke down the door. It was a struggle to survive with villagers, pushing others as shields, terror growing in their eyes as they watched the zombies nearing.

"We're going to die!"I was suddenly shoved forwards by another villager. I noticed that it was my 'parent.'

Nearby, I could see Tanner, looking mournfully accepting of his fate as the zombies neared. He glanced at Smith, who he could have easily shoved out. He could have survived. If I had the chance, Smith would be out there, facing zombies. That was the difference between us. I learned to be ruthless. My own 'parents' had left me to die in the forest when night fell, and they still couldn't find me.

 _Hide and seek indeed. More like hide and seek with a nightmare._

Zombies, skeletons, creepers and spiders everywhere and only a stick to defend myself with. If I hadn't found the village… Villagers had to grow up fast.

"You're going to be all right, right Tanner?" Smith's voice broke the silence as the zombies neared. A zombie aimed a swipe and Tanner dodged. It was obvious to all the villagers clustered in the corner that he would be the first to die. The villagers clustered into the corners, leaving a semicircle of space behind Tanner.

"Tanner?" Smith sounded fearful, "Tanner?"

From my vantage point I could hear his whispered response.

"Smith, I'm sorry." Claws extended towards Smith's face as a zombie tried to claw him. Smith closed his eyes and waited for the claw to descend.

Tori's POV

They arrived just in time. A zombie was about to claw Tanner's face off. A well-timed throw prevented his untimely death. He dodged the falling body, being careful not to let the emaciated claws touch him. I watched, entranced, as Ender started cutting down the zombies, whirling and making sure there was a 2-block radius of free space around her. The zombies seemed to show fear as she neared them. Some paused in their charge momentarily before being overtaken by the primal urge to kill. I scrambled to the safety of the corners of the church. Tanner was climbing Steve's makeshift staircase.

"Hurry!" yelled Steve, batting away zombies from the structure he had made. Tanner climbed up and let Steve destroy the stairs. All the other villagers were huddled in the corners. He was above the zombies on his impromptu platform. Ender and Herobrine were decimating the zombies. All except one. A zombie crept closer to the villagers as its comrades distracted Ender and Herobrine. It reached towards its tantalising prey. With a shock of fear, I realised that I was its tantalising prey.

"We're all going to die!" yelled the villager that had pushed me. My 'parent'. "We should never had let those devils into the village. Devils! Devils!" he yelled.

"Devils! Devils!" the villagers chanted. More joined in. Soon, all the villagers, except Tori, Smith, a young villager and I, were chanting now. "Sacrifice them to the zombies!"

 _Oh no._

I backed into the corner. The other villagers had forgotten about the zombies in their attempt to blame someone. I grabbed the small villager and Smith and towed them into the corner. The zombies reached out teeth bared.

"Devils!"

In the darkness outside the window, Bob looked in and smiled.

Tanner's POV

"Dev-" The chanting broke up. The villagers huddled fearfully in the corner. Outside, I could see Bob. I was about to call for him to help, when I saw the smile plastered across his face.

 _Traitor…_

Bob's smile widened. In the dim light, I could see his fingers, claw-like, grasping into fists. He bared his teeth in an act that seemed more ferocious than his second attack on Herobrine, when he had tried biting him. I had been annoyed that Herobrine had hit the person I thought was a fellow villager away. Now, I hoped the bruise would hurt. He seemed a pale green, as if the zombies' skin had transferred their colour to him.

 _I hope the zombies kill him._

By his maniacal grin, he probably hadn't been bitten. He was still smirking in a superior manner. His smirk was mean, the type of smirk given by bullies, usually accompanied with an arrogant sniff.

 _If I had put together the pieces… The attacks on Steve and Ender, the reverence of the other villagers, my own ignorance… He's the equivalent of a schoolyard bully._

A maniacal glint shone in his eye now. What had happened? I remembered back to the first day…

"Hurry up, Tori!" yelled a small villager, "I want to see the pretty colours." He dragged me along overeagerly.

"Okay, okay!" I laughed. I was soon going to be an adult. I clambered up the hill just in time to watch the sunset. The smiling villager lay his head on the grass.

"Aren't the colours pretty?" the villager asked, gazing at the setting sun. "So pretty!"

 _That small villager was Bob._

His face resembled a grinning skull. His eyes seemed duller and I fancied that I could see his flesh distorting to fit his inner cruelty. I heard his faint laugh as the zombie reached out. Herobrine was racing towards the zombie…

With a flash of light, Ender teleported and buried her sword in the zombie's head. At the same time, Herobrine struck the zombie's head with his stone sword. Like a scene from a legend, they lifted the zombie's head upon their crossed blades. Only now did I notice the lack of zombies and the pieces of rotten flesh scattered on the floor. An aura of power surrounded them. Herobrine's eyes seemed to glow brighter.

"Wow. Cool!" Smith's voice broke the silence. I shook my head slowly, trying to clear my confused brain.

 _Forget the legendary warrior who defeated the evil villager king. I think I just witnessed true legends in battle._

Done! Bob does not get the gory death that he probably deserves. SUGGESTIONS FOR AN EXTRA PLZ. Suggest stuff in a review. I read all reviews.

*Demonic voice distorter turns on*

I know all. I see all. But most of all...

*Pauses.*

I destroy all!

*Summons endermen that destroy the house*

*Uses modded snowball to TNT remains*

When you finish fixing your house, please ignore the TNT cannon I'm making next to it. Review, favourite, follow and don't fail one question on a test that only gives prizes for full marks. T_T


	8. Us

I discovered the cuckoo wasp exists. SO PRETTY. Maybe I was looking at disgusting bugs for too long. Impaled insects aside, welcome back. The TNT hasn't arrived yet. I was too busy building. What you ask?

*Floor opens beneath person who asked*

That. Ask a question get an answer.

*Teleports away*

Ender's POV

The villagers worshipped us after that. It was disgusting. They chanted and praised, honeyed lies flowing easily out of their mouths, as if they had never called us devils. I wanted to leave. Bob had definitely accomplished his goal; to make us want to leave. We would have left, right there, except there was an extremely interesting construction project.

"I would like you to make a temple." Tori had stated plainly. "It will be a place to worship you and-"

"No." I cut him off. "I don't want their fake admiration."

"I know. However, the priest has decided that we need a temple. Tanner is considering writing texts for it. Anyone who doesn't help gets thrown out." He replied. "Everyone else is writing or drawing up a contract. They told me I have to get you to agree or I'd be thrown out." I wasn't even mildly surprised. It sounded like something cultists would do.

"Fine," responded Herobrine. "How much do we get paid?"

"Eight stacks of porkchops." I could see that Steve and Herobrine were going to agree.

 _I guess I'll have to help out too._

We created a small temple, with posts on the roof acting as a chandelier. Steve looked like he was about to quote me.

"Steve! Posts are not to be placed on the ceiling!" I was right. I glared at him. He instantly looked away. We completed the small shrine and shared out the porkchops. We would have a lot to eat. Why was our day so peaceful?

 _I wonder what happened to Bob._

Bob's POV

My plan had failed! How could it have failed. How? My thoughts seemed sluggish today. Maybe because I was so much more superior than all the other villagers and my mind was slowing down to a comprehensible rate? The other villagers obviously saw me as a genius. They must think of themselves as stupid airheads compared to me.

Tori's POV

"That stupid airhead betrayed us." I muttered to myself. "He deserves to die."

Bob's POV

Yes, that was it. I was an untouchable genius. Forget that I was not the smartest villager, according to my biased teacher. My friends were probably building a temple of worship for me. The god; Bob.

 _How fitting._

I was a god! The one sent by the heavens to destroy the intruders. I picked up a fallen stick and destroyed the planks of the garden they had made.

 _The unworthy devils will suffer._

Ender's POV

Today I made a great discovery. Horse armour goes on horses! Also, never try to mount a horse with a saddle in your hand. Steve's bruise could probably agree with that. There were two fine horses. I chose the pure black horse, because it had more hearts, jumped higher and travelled faster. Steve had chosen the weaker one, having traded for a saddle. Herobrine traded for a saddle, even though he didn't have a horse. We also learned how to make obsidian. It took the pieces of iron Tori admitted he took out of the double chest and the book containing random information, such as the image of the greenish villager with the golden apple and weird potion next to it.

"Argh! I'm burning!"

"Steve get out of the water." Herobrine said this without even bothering to look up. It was the third time he played this trick.

"Fine."

I had given my pickaxe to Herobrine and he had mined the blocks. He passed my pickaxe back. He stored it in his inventory.

Now, we were in our 'temple,' waiting for the sun to rise. I wasn't though. I had other things to do.

Unseen, I travelled to the librarian's house. Taking care not to startle him enough for him to awaken the others, I woke him up. Ignoring his grovelling and worship of me as a 'saviour,' I drew a weapon.

"How much does it cost to enchant…"

Herobrine's POV

I started working as soon as I thought they were asleep. Once or twice I thought I heard the whisper of footsteps, but I couldn't be sure. I continued with my work. By the time I had any progress, the sun was rising. I should have fainted by then, but I had enough energy to finalise the first project. My eyes literally shining, I placed the work into my inventory. I promptly collapsed in exhaustion. I was asleep before my head hit the non-existent pillow.

Herobrine's POV

I visited the librarian's house. I had made an excuse about harvesting crops. I had raced to the farm and harvested the carrots. That wasn't all I was doing.

"May I enchant this item?" I passed over an item.

"What enchantments sir?" The villager asked, not bothering to look at my face. He was preoccupied with a book. "It will cost you emeralds of course." He looked up. He let out a gasp. "As the saviour of the village, you can have the enchantment for free. Of course." he stuttered.

"Unbreaking II. Thorns III. Protection IV. Mending I." I listed. I brought out the item. The villager nodded once and started enchanting.

Steve's POV

I was running around the village, helping myself to crops. I ate a beetroot, particles spilling everywhere.

"Mmm!" Several villagers glared at me, then remembered who I was. I may not have saved the village but I got some of the benefits. We were going to leave tomorrow anyways. "Mmm!" I ate another piece of beetroot.

 _Not like they can get their revenge._

"Mmm!"

I devoured several more beetroot. Particles spilled everywhere, earning a few glares from several villagers.

"Mm-" I couldn't eat anymore. I tried to eat another beetroot. The villagers seemed very pleased.

"Hurnerghgr." One of them made a weird noise. "Hurngh." Another villager slapped him reminding him that Ender and Herobrine were closer by.

"Hurnerghgr." The other villager made the sound, indicating the house. He was probably saying something along the lines of 'the idiot might cry to them about us.'

 _That's not very nice!_

I tried to shove another beetroot into my mouth. I couldn't eat it.

 _Oh, come on!_

Herobrine's POV

I strolled away from the librarian's. I stored the item in my inventory.

"Mmm!" Must be Steve. I walked into our temporary house.

"Do you want to go mob hunting?" I asked Ender. "We have nothing else to do."

 _And I need string._

"Sure." I walked out and dragged Steve inside. By the ear.

"Ow, Ow, Ow."

"Ready to go."

We harvested a stack of wood by the time most of the mobs spawned in. We had started home at sunset. Now we had to fight. I pulled out a blade. Stone crashed against a zombie head. The sensible mobs backed away in fear. A green creature was trying to sneak up on me. Hiss… I stuck a wooden sword through its head and let it drop to the ground. Several mobs were trying to take advantage of the distraction. I fought them with contemptuous ease. A barrage of arrows came at me. I used the fading zombie body to block. The zombie dissipated into smoke. I had the feeling that Steve was hiding in the tree next to me. There were too many.

"I'll get the close-range ones!" Ender yelled. "You kill the skeletons." I nodded and leapt onto a tree by making a hasty staircase.

I was glad to see that Steve was helping. With a wooden sword, he swiped at a skeleton. He leapt over the crafting table he probably used to craft the sword. In his other hand was the torch we had given him. He leapt to another tree as a skeleton fired an arrow. I swipe at the unfortunate skeleton. Ender was obliterating the mobs below.

We worked as team to get rid of the mobs. Soon there was only a lone zombie head, lying on the ground.

We understood in that moment. There was no 'me' or 'my' or 'mine' in our group. There was only us.

EXTRA! Suggested by David Gumazon1. I'll call him Crazy Dave for now. The name is way too long to remember. Does anyone get the Plants vs Zombies reference? With no further ado, I present to you…

Steve vs the Killer Bunny! (Non-canon (duh))

Steve woke up in an empty arena with a carrot in his hand. He saw a bunny in the corner, staring with large eyes from behind the fence. It sniffled, its adorable eyes watching Steve. Steve waved the carrot around cautiously. The rabbit blinked twice. Unseen, people watched, waiting for the unsuspecting Steve to open the gate.

"Hey little guy." You could see the fur on the rabbit's back bristling as Steve said that. "You want to get out don't you?" The bunny nodded once, the image of innocence. Steve did not notice its stained teeth, reddened with the blood of its victims. Many sadistic people, you included, leaned forwards to watch the spectacle.

"You want the carrot don't you?" Several people nearly shouted out 'we came to watch bloodshed not this (insert swear word).'

"We cane to watch bloodshed not this-" He was promptly knocked unconscious by a mysterious object. One that totally wasn't stolen from Mirrorbrine. Thankfully there were mufflers. Several people kicked the idiot for almost warning Steve. (Said idiot may have been you. I am not paying hospital fees.)

"You want the carrot?" Steve asked. His voice changed. "You don't get the carrot!" He started brutally beating the poor bunny rabbit with the carrot. The rabbit desperately dodged. "I get the carrot!" Then he hit the gate. "I get the carr-" Steve looked down to see a growling bunny.

"-ot"

"Bloodshed!" the same idiot yelled. He was promptly hit over the head again and thrown in lava.

The bunny blinked once. The bunny blinked twice. Steve cowered as it bared its crimson fangs. Nothing happened for a long, long time. Then the bunny snatched the carrot from Steve and left.

"Oops. Wrong rabbit." There was a miniature rebellion from the audience. Several bodies later, everyone was quiet.

"We came here for bloodshed!" yelled the same idiot, who had drunk a fire resistance potion. I knocked him over the head.

"Do I have to hide any more bodies!" I yelled at the audience. The audience quietened. The mufflers were a really good idea. "Release the Killer Bunny!"

A bunny with blood red eyes leapt into the arena, leaping for Steve's face.

"Help! Help!" Several people took out popcorn and drinks. When it was over, a puff of smoke surrounded the area. Steve was gone.

"Boo! More blood!" several hecklers yell. I use elytra to fly onto a platform. Several people who know me way too well leap into the lava with fire resistance potions. They're the ones smart enough to come with weapons. Other people who also know me well opt to burn to death rather than stay. You are not included in either of these categories. I place a fence around the lava.

"You want bloodshed?" I yell. "I'll give you bloodshed." I glide to the Killer Bunny, leashing it. I leapt above the audience and glided towards a platform. Then I unleash the homicidal rabbit.

"Argh!" People scramble to leap into the lava.

"You get bloodshed!"

You died!

I congratulate all the people who managed to jump into lava. Is it sad that this is more interesting than the actual story? Can someone give me a cool name for an evil character? No putting down 'Bob,' 'Tori,' 'Herobrine,' 'Ender' or 'Steve.' 10000000000000000000000000001 reviews/PMs saying 'Herobrine' later...

Yeah, I didn't think you could either.


	9. Fighting

Wonder what happened to Bob?

*Nobody answers. Nobody's there*

Too bad Nobody! I'll tell you anyway! My insincerest apologies for my usual way of getting rid of you.

*Destroys world*

See you later!

Bob's POV

I laughed. They would suffer. Already my genius mind was thinking thoughts of my revenge. I was great at everything. I was great at running! Great at social skills! I was the king! All should worship me. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice the speed of my walk until I realised I was travelling faster than 3 blocks per hour. Perhaps it was because of the zombie's blessing? The assurance that my well-timed backup plan would succeed? I was faster and better. Subconsciously, I touched the mark where the zombie struck. A mark of my brilliance. It wasn't healing, a mark of my continuing role as the leader.

"The devils will suffer!" I proclaimed to the mobs nearby. Several zombies growled.

 _Had I talked to them?_

They had given me all the gifts, speed, intelligence and communication. I was wonderful! Perfect!

I was tired though. I sat down beneath a tree and rested. I didn't notice the second change.

Green consumed pale skin and Bob joined the ranks of his gods.

Ender's POV

The fight wasn't completely over. I continued swiping at random zombies. A skeleton dared shoot an arrow at me. I took a bow off a skeleton and fired one of the arrows I had collected. The arrow nailed its head to the tree it was hiding under. An arrow fired at Herobrine's head combusted into flame.

"I didn't know you could do that." Steve commented. There was an awkward silence.

"I didn't either." Another awkward silence followed. We probably would have stood there in silence for another hour, but Steve was nailed in the face with an arrow. He killed the incriminating skeleton before it could fire another arrow. Herobrine faked wiping away a tear. He opened his mouth to say something.

"Oh, shut up!" Steve yelled. None of us were fond of sentimental moments.

"I didn't say anything!" Herobrine replied. I left Steve to fight a losing battle.

"But-" he stuttered.

"Bob," was Herobrine's reply. There was a lone zombie by a tree. It had a distinctive villager nose. And an unmistakable air of pure arrogance and ferocity. A zombie Bob stood from its spot. Sure, Bob was mean but killing him? No. No one deserved a fate that bad. Unless they decided to kill us. Even then the death would still be extreme. We left without a word. Zombie Bob desperately tried to follow. He was too slow. We shuddered in unison as we left Bob to his fate.

Bob's POV

The once wordless growls of the zombies were now clumsy sentences. All the zombies wanted was flesh and blood for them to sink their teeth into. I was no longer a sacrifice. They had made me one of their own.

"You want revenge?" I yelled. Several zombies groaned at the word. Encouraged, I continued. "We attack the village before the demons get there." Grinning at the thought of all the villagers converted to my state, tore off the remains of my villager nose. I tore off my villager garb to reveal the standard zombie attire outfit. Perfect… for a zombie king. I lead the charge.

"Charge!"

At the rate of one block per year, the zombies gathered and charged for the village.

Herobrine's POV

We heard and smelt the zombie siege before we saw it. They charged at the village at the rate of one block per year. We sat back and watch them approach.

"Aagh! I fell into a hole! I can't get out! Wait- never mind." Except Steve, who seemed to be on sugar hype, probably losing his only brain cell.

We took out weapons as the zombies approached. A sword nailed the nearest zombie through the head as Ender teleport. I wasn't even surprised.

 _Day 1: Surprised and afraid of a zombie. Look at me now. Watching a person hit a zombie to death without a care in the world._

I sprinted forwards, scything down zombies with a quick swing of my sword. Half the zombies seemed afraid. Forced. Then I noticed who was leading the charge.

 _Bob._

Sure, he was evil, but did it have to come to this? He smirked at me and ran for the villagers. I went into an overdrive fuelled by adrenaline and survival instinct. I had been practicing. I swiped the head off a neighbouring zombie.

"Hrgh." The baby villager that hadn't called us demons was hit by the zombies. Another baby villager was also being hit to death. In a flash of particles, Ender was there, decapitating the zombie in a shower of rotten flesh. I killed the other zombie. A skeleton aimed an arrow at my head. A creeper that had been dragged along- creeper?

"Watch out!" Steve had his back to the creeper. He whirled around, batting the creeper back… with a slice of watermelon… into the villagers I was defending.

"Not funny!" Ender yelled as she steered the villagers away. She exchanged her sword for a bow and fired a arrow through the creeper's head as it began flashing. I shuddered. Those creepers could blow me to pieces in an instant. Ssssss… I whirled around.

"Not funny, Steve!"

"Aww!"

I turned back to the battle. We were outnumbered.

The sun shone through as morning dawned upon us. The good news; the zombies attacking us were burning. The bad news; the zombies attacking us were burning.

I almost caught on fire as a zombie swiped at my face.

 _Second time we have had to fight for our lives in two days. We seriously need to get better luck._

The 'only brain cell' thing was a joke from a classmate. And… for those of you too dull witted to get it, Bob got zombified this chapter. Bob may come back later to die another death. No guarantees though. For now, he can't bother many people. Quoting Mirrorbrine, the creator of Bob, 'Bob is a smol precious bean who deserves to die a horrible death :]'. Updates are weekly. Bob's speech sucked. It sounds really stupid; like you when you say I'm not going to TNT your house. Relax, I swear not to grief your house. For a minute. I don't normally grief. However, considering the opportunity walked up and slapped me in the face (the mark still stings), I shall take the chance to…

*Checks notes*

I have no notes so by my non-existent lawyer, I have the right to stay silent. Where's a convenient place to mail a lawyer to? Abu Dhabi, perhaps?

*Mails lawyer*

I no longer have the right to stay silent. I'll be spawning a thousand chickens and watching you try to stop the screen from glitching. Btw if anyone got the Garfield reference, put it in a review. (Reference is in the author's note)

BTW I hated Bob too! (Do not start a Bob fanclub or I'll kill you. Painfully.)


	10. To Nether and Back

Wow. I managed to waste 30 pages so far. And that's not counting this chapter. And it was in a term. Note to self: roughly 10000 words takes up about 30 pages. This is why this is T. No 'coarse language.' How many of you didn't get that? And how many of you got that and said 'kill me now'? For those who said 'kill me now' I am here to help and for those who didn't majority rules.

/kill idiots

Steve drops dead.

/this is fanfiction author's note cannot kill characters!

Steve is revived. Continue…

Ender's POV

We left with a lot of stuff. A trade had given me a diamond sword. The zombies were defeated easily. I was more interested in the Nether. In the handbook, there were mentions of a place called the 'Nether.' You could make a portal using obsidian and fire. It was apparently a very dangerous place. Naturally, we went mining for iron for a flint and steel. Groan. The sound of a head detaching from a body echoed across the cave. Without even looking, Herobrine pulled his pickaxe out of the dead body.

"I'm hungry." Herobrine slapped Steve across the head with a cooked porkchop. He snatched it away and ate it. "I'm hungry." Steve always seemed to be hungry.

We mined away at random places. It was really hard to find iron. We had found cobblestone, gold, redstone and a block of diamond ore, but not a single piece of iron. Maybe we were too deep. Steve was staring at a corner of the cavern. Suddenly, he drew his pickaxe and started mining upwards. He finally stopped. Right next to iron ore.

"Lapis! Yay!" I sprinted up towards him. I quickly mined the ore and crafted a flint and steel. "How about the lapis?" he asked sadly. I switched to a porkchop and slapped him across the head. He grabbed it and ate it raw. After hyperventilating for a while, I crafted a flint and steel. We walked to the surface, killing several pesky mobs. Strange how a fear of zombies can dissipate with a slaughter of an army of them. We built a portal on the surface.

"An extremely dangerous place…" Herobrine recited. "Are we ready?"

"If there's adventure involved…" Steve declared boldly stepping forwards. We shoved him in before he could back out like a coward. We then followed him into the portal.

A swirl of light followed as we teleported to an unknown dimension.

Bob's POV

I had escaped. I had to build an army to fight them. Where to get an army? The undefended village. I readied the few zombies I had left.

 _It was time to attack._

Steve's POV

I stumbled out of the portal, disorientated. Apparently, I got portal-sick.

 _Is it portal sick or teleportation sick? Whatever._

The first thing I noticed when I stopped trying to vomit my stomach out was the giant devil squid trying to hit me in the face with a fireball. Quite literally. Actually, I may have kissed the ground and noticed that it wasn't dirt first, but the murderous squid took priority.

 _A pigman! That must be what it was! Hostile unless attacked!_

Congratulating myself on my quick wits I prepared a blade and waited for it to come closer. After shooting several fireballs, it finally decided to venture closer to the lump of flesh that was trying to attack it.

 _You messed with the wrong Steve! Wait… wasn't I the only Steve?_

I tried to hit it. Ghyah!

"Aargh! Help! A crazy devil squid is trying to kill me!" I yelled. Looking into its hollow eyes by the light of the lava below… Wait… Lava below! I looked down. I was standing in front of the lava. The ghast shot another fireball. Or it could be another deadly, flaming object. It doesn't matter much when it's about to kill you. I held a stick in front of myself as the fireball flew towards me. Ender and Herobrine had just come through the portal.

"A little help! Crazy pigman trying to kill me!"

The fireball was deflected by the stick. It hit the pigman.

"…"

"What?"

"That's a ghast."

Herobrine's POV

Steve decided to hit a pigman. Meaning that we had to wait until the pigmen calmed down and Steve got rid of his nerd pole.

Then these random skeletons decided to try to kill us. They were as black as night and wielded sharp stone swords.

 _Why do I sound like a poet?_

Poems aside, the strikes that hit drained us of strength. They were annoying as hell. Literally. Considering I was literally in the equivalent of hell, I was pretty confident how annoying that was. I seriously needed to drink water. Thankfully I had a bucket of water from the obsidian-making. I drank it down and continued the fight.

"Hey! I'm trying to kill you here! Stay still!" That was Steve. His power; knocking opponents back with his extended reach was getting in the way. A stray skeleton got batted into my face.

"Hey! Not funny!" I stuck my sword through the skeleton's head.

"Sorry!"

Eventually, we defeated them all.

"Let's get out of here before Steve's derpiness kills us all," I commented as Steve walked towards the pigmen.

"Good idea," replied Ender, gestring towards Steve.

A herd of angered zombie pigmen tried to kill Steve again. Steve had attacked them. Again.

 _Why am I not surprised?_

"Zombie pigmen don't drop meat!" I yelled at Steve as we ran away from the angered pigmen. Naturally, we had to stay with Steve. Otherwise he would anger even the peaceful mobs. "They drop rotten flesh!"

"Sorry!" he panted.

"And they have swords!"

"Ok, ok!" he yelled.

We sprinted through the portal as a sword hit the ground behind us.

"No more hitting zombie pigmen."

"Aww."

Done! Short but better than nothing. Did I hear a 'LAZY' from Mirrorbrine? Buzz off! I had stuff to do!

Anyways…

This chapter is pretty boring, however, you get dumped in lava and kept in an obsidian cage AFTER I take away your weapons. Not to sound retarded, but review, favourite, follow, kick Mirrorbrine in the shin for that 'LAZY' comment and send in a suggestion for which temple/structure they should visit.

PS I actually had stuff to do. I promise I wasn't looking at memes or gaming. I stressed to death part way through the week. I'm currently in the process of revival. And, yes, it is Monday here.


	11. For Survival

I have a lot to talk about so I'm putting it in a list.

1\. To the guest reviewer: I do not write this to improve my writing skills. If I seriously wanted to I would write a chapter a term with so much description, an English teacher would throw up from 'overdose of boredom.' And by the end of it, you would know nearly nothing.

2\. Now that rage is done. In other news, I'm back from the holidays! Do not boo. Or else.

3\. Other stories: Project cliche is on a hiatus until the holidays because I'd stress to death otherwise. (No that is not a good thing)

4\. I'll be having a two week break sometime this term. Basically, no internet. T_T

…

Whatever. I'll send an Ender dragon after you. This is your cue to run away screaming.

…

You aren't? Oh well.

*Unleashes Ender dragon*

*Teleports away*

Herobrine's POV

We re-entered the portal stocked with water supplies. My glowing eyes lit up the shadows as we ventured further into the darkness. Steve was on the verge of running back through the portal. Not because of the deadly mobs, but because it was dark. I could see in the dark, so I had no problems with that. Another group of wither skeletons appeared.

 _Joy._

We fought hard and almost managed to defeat them all before the living fireballs, the blazes, blasted us back. Apparently wither skeletons were immune to fire too.

 _How wonderful._

A wither skeleton swung at my face.

"Stop interrupting my thought," I muttered at the skeleton as I decapitated it. "Trying to kill me is also a major offence," I added as an afterthought as another skeleton aimed at my eyes.

 _What is it with these skeletons and my face?_

I swung my sword in time to cleave the skeleton's sword in three and block an incoming fireball. I kept on decapitating them. The draining felling grew stronger with each scrape I took. I felt like dropping my sword. I felt like I was… sinking. Soul sand. I recalled with horror the book's notes on soulsand. It would drag me under forcing me down, eating away at me and trapping my soul there. The vengeful souls that the villagers who read this text believed lived in the sand would kill me, steal my body and imprison my soul. I quickly stepped out of it.

"Watch out for the soulsand!" I yelled.

"Gee thanks!" Ender yelled back, already sinking into the deadly sand. She hit several wither skeletons, back dragging a sword across several of them, knocking them back. She stepped out of the sand. The fighting continues

After about 100 dead skeletons, we had 9 wither heads. Talk about a waste of time.

We were prepared to leave again. We were tired and needed to sleep. Steve had almost exploded our only bed when we arrived; it was clear that the Nether was only meant for eternal sleep. There was only one skeleton. Then the final wither skeleton's lips parted rasping four words that only I could hear.

"We have a prisoner."

Those were its last words as a blade cleaved its head into two neat pieces.

Ender's POV

Herobrine looked like he had been given a dead fish. He stared at the wither skeleton. Even after I decapitated it, he stared at the same spot. Steve even waved a hand in front of him.

"It said they have a prisoner." His voice was emotionless. "It could be worth looking at."

"Where would they keep prisoners?" asked Steve. A stupid question.

"How about the fortress over there? The one guarded by all the skeletons," I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes. Sometimes Steve went back to acting like he was born yesterday.

"Sure! That's a great idea!" he yelled, obviously not picking up on the sarcasm.

?'s POV

I was here. Soon, they would be here. I hoped the wither skeleton had done his duty.

 _Strange how willing creatures are to help when their lives are threatened…_

I smiled to myself. I mentally cursed how long it was taking them. I thought they would be here now.

 _I hope they aren't dead. They will be useful…_

I could almost see the sadistic smirk on his face. Almost. Right now, I had a view of the bars in my master's prison. All was silent as I waited for them in the dungeon. They would find it easily enough. When the time came, they would be easy prey. I laughed as I thought about it.

They had no idea what they were dealing with.

Ender's POV

"Well? It's time to enter the fortress." Steve rushed past me almost hitting a skeleton. I sighed and picked up my sword. Amazing how durable iron is. Or rather how easy it is to break. I had gone through a sword already. I tossed the dented, nearly unusable sword into my bag. Maybe I'd get something from melting it down. Thankfully I had two swords. There was enough iron left from Then I realised that Steve had crashed into a wither skeleton.

 _Why?_

The durability of the sword was running out.

 _Oh well._

We charged at the skeletons.

"For survival!" Steve yelled.

"…"

"What?"

"That's a stupid battle cry."

Done! Sorry, this chapter was really short (my only excuse is procrastination) Also, on an unrelated note, what's your opinion on a Bob vs something? The options are the Wither, an oversized pufferfish (Guardian) and a llama. Don't ask. Mirrorbrine suggested these.

*Sweatdrops*

/kill idiots

Okay, that got rid of you. Now what?

…

Yolo!


	12. Save me

I'm doing a comp as promised. The prize is a oneshot of your choice (no smut/lemon/non-minecraft stuff). Competition stimuli: write a oneshot or story on what you think is going to happen after the chapter you're reading OR a oneshot on the Wither in this fanfic (dead or alive).

PM me about it and put it under 'Minecraft.' Hopefully I get more than one story…

*sweatdrops*

Deadline is the beginning of the next school term. You have until January AND I'll be going back to working on 'Project Cliche' during the holidays so the chapter won't change for a while.

…

You people must love school weeks.

*Releases Ender dragon*

Yes, this is a rerun…

P.S. comp is short for competition.

Herobrine's POV

The wither skeletons had a fortress. Not only did they have a fortress, but the also had an army. That inflicted the tiring effect creatively named the Wither effect.

"Help!" Steve seemed affected the most.

 _That or he's really fragile._

He was trying to survive as several skeletons bombarded him with attacks.

"Ow!" he yelped, "Help!"

I was busy holding off three sword strikes, while two wither skeletons tried to sneak in a shot while I was occupied, so he would have to wait. Ender was also busy trying to hold off the skeletons.

"Did you seriously have to anger every hostile being within a 100-block radius?" Ender yelled.

"Er… no?" That was definitely not the right answer. Ender and I glared at him to the best of our ability. Which wasn't easy, considering we were fighting hostile skeleton creature. I mentally cursed whoever controlled these overpowered undead. It was like fighting a bunch of zombies with swords. They worked by tiring us out. Then time slowed down. Suddenly, the lava seemed to burn brighter. Stronger. The netherrack glowed slightly. The colours were sharper. Stronger. The glowstone shone with a radiance I had never noticed. It was as if the Nether itself was giving me the strength I needed.

 _Great. Now I was hallucinating._

The skeletons seemed weaker. I felt like I could take them all on. I was so much stronger here. I fought with renewed strength. I barely noticed the energy that shone in my hand.

Until it killed everything. Pure energy leapt from skeleton to skeleton, drawing the strength from them until returning to me.

It was more than enough to keep me conscious. I was pushing the limits of my power. Except there seemed like there was no limit. I was lost in my power. Eyes glowing dangerously bright, I killed three skeletons with a strike. Energy rushed through me, empowering me. I could destroy everything. I was all-powerful for that brief moment. I decapitated and killed, destroying countless skeletons. Then the battle stopped.

I almost killed them anyway.

Ender's POV

"Herobrine? Herobrine?" He was poised to strike Steve's throat. Herobrine looked like he had been through a mental hell. He looked scared.

"I'm fine."

 _Translation: he needs time._

"What was that?" Steve gestured at the bodies of the skeletons. I mentally face-palmed.

"Nothing." You could hear how tense he was. "Let's go." We walked in relative silence. Relative because Steve was eating. Again. I was glad that we still had a water supply.

"Into the fortress!" yelled Steve, completely oblivious as usual. Herobrine's eyes dimmed. Steve charged into the fortress. We followed. Soon we had found a dungeon.

"Is this the dungeon?"

"I don't know. Probably."

"Into the dungeon!"

And that's how we met the mutant of a Wither.

Steve's POV

The creature before us- the Wither, was huge. It had three heads and empty black eyes. Black eyes. Not white. Was this a variation of the Wither? There were poisonous spiders. Why not a more overpowered boss. I stared at it. It stared back at us.

"I've been expecting you." The voice that rasped from the mouth was empty and hollow, as if it was dead on the inside. Dark and imposing, invading my thoughts. Its eyes seemed like voids, drawing the light away from even the fiery lava. I felt like curling up and dying.

"You will never leave." It continued. I knew I couldn't fight this. But Ender and Herobrine… they could. My hits did less damage. I could knock opponents back, waiting for the build-up of strikes to kill them. They were better at one hit kills. Then it made the first move.

A skull was shot at my head as the Wither noticed my presence. Another skull. Another skull. This thing seemed to like skulls. I tried batting one away.

 _It worked on the Ghast. Maybe it will work on this._

"Uhgr." I made and incoherent sound as the dark skull collided with my sword, exploding, the wither effect rippling along the length of the blade, into my hand like an infection. "Ow!" I didn't flee like a coward. I tactically retreated to behind a rock. In other words, I fled like a coward.

"Coward," the Wither rasped, fixing its empty eyes on me.

"Gee, thanks mind readers anonymous!" I yelled, hoping I wasn't just yelling incoherent rubbish. That would be embarrassing if I survived. If I survived. The Wither shot another missile. This seemed to be a case of divide and conquer.

 _Or it could be 'the target the weakest link' strategy._

"You are the weak link," the Wither continued, "soon the chain shall break."

 _Definitely a mind reader._

It charged. Finally. That speech was boring. A sharp jab of pain cut off my next thought as I was thrown back violently. Too close.

"Help! Help!" I yelled. I spotted Herobrine close by, also being shot by the Wither. Unlike me, he would die from a direct shot. Where was Ender? The Wither hovered nearby.

"Weakling." It floated closer, its eyes stealing light and transforming it to darkness. A skull shot out at Herobrine, who dodged.

"Fools! You cannot defeat me," it half yelled, half rasped.

As it neared, preparing a final shot I noticed Herobrine smiling.

 _Why was he smiling?_

The Wither approached me, shooting a final skull at Herobrine. It laughed.

"You are a weakling, Steve. It is survival of the fittest here. And you aren't the fittest." It approached me menacingly, eyes devoid of any remorse, a bloodthirsty grin plastered on its face.

It never noticed the sword about to cleave it in two.

"Thanks for the speech," Ender deadpanned at the dying Wither. "But it was getting boring. Sorry to cut you off."

It growled a final time and tried to shoot a skull. Thankfully, it didn't work. It let out a final roar of fury as it faded into pixels.

Herobrine's POV

There was a sense of… wrongness about that Wither. It seemed less sentient, a husk of a being. A mere entity. The bosses were meant to be powerful, smart and strong. 'A challenge to defeat and a greater challenge to befriend'. 'Wary, suspicious, quick-witted beings'. Not lumbering oafs, reliant on power. The Nether needed its guardian. Its real guardian not this empty shell of a being.

"I think we need to respawn the Wither."

"What?" Steve yelled. "We just wasted precious time fighting that beast and I almost got killed!" I had suspected he was still bitter from the effects of the Wither. The effects seemed to make people generally grumpier. I had started fuming over everything the first time I was hit. Steve was hit several times over.

 _At least he's acting smarter._

"I feel like we have to," I responded. Noticing his furious expression, I quickly added, "It's just a feeling."

"Fine," he grumbled, "But then we run. And I get a pork chop," he added as an afterthought. I was glad to see that he hadn't lost the naivety he had on day one. Considering we were in a literal hell, it was nice to know that someone was happy here.

 _Was I happy here?_

Yes. I was stronger, faster, better, more alive. But would I still be happy if I was alone.

 _No._

I would miss them too much. Even though there were only three of us. I wouldn't be staying here.

I set up the formation, placed the final head and ran after the fleeing Steve. Ender was trying to catch up to him. He ran pretty fast.

 _Then again, he needed it._

I remembered the time he had dropped gravel on me, resulting in him hiding under a hut until he needed food. The time he burned an emerald in front of a villager and ran four laps of the village until his 'hunger bar,' a bar that filled up when he ate and determined his speed, caused him to have to stop. Needless to say, the villager was not happy. I thought of all the memories since I had spawned. The fearful first night, the dark caves, the emerald obsessed villagers, every memory reappearing in such detail. We walked in silence, a thousand unspoken words left hanging in the arid air. Eventually, we reached the dimness of what seemed the dungeons. I dragged open the trapdoor. Echoes filled the empty space below.

"You first." Steve was trying to avoid this place.

"Why?" I challenged.

"You owe me a porkchop." I tossed a porkchop over. "There!" We resumed our argument.

"Are we ever going in or are we just going to stare at this trapdoor all day?" Ender was obviously frustrated. She lit a torch and handed it to Steve. The torchlight outshone the light of the lava as Steve accepted the torch. I had forgotten how afraid of the dark Steve was. We ventured into the menacing darkness. A staircase later we were in the dungeons.

"Hello?" I called. Silence. I thought I had heard something.

"Anyone here?" Ender added. There was no point in silence when I had announced our arrival so openly. No response.

 _This place is creepy._

We searched all the cells. There was a cell in the corner.

"Over here!" Steve called. I sprinted over.

A pair of empty black eyes looked up. Parched lips parted forming two words.

"Save me."

I almost published this late. I forgot to copy and paste the file. Anyways enjoy your primed TNT!*

*No refunds


	13. From This Hell

I was totally busy and not gaming this week. I totally wasn't playing that cool hide and seek game where you turn into a block and the 'seekers' hit random blocks trying to find you. And I totally didn't use the 'llama balloon' taunt option.

Steve's POV

We gave him most of our water. He needed it. Between gulps of water, he slowly told us about himself. Very slowly. Too bad most of it was unintelligible. I heard a sob story about getting captured, carted off to the Nether, and imprisoned. The reason I call it a sob story is because there were so many holes in his story. Why was he out here? Why did the wither skeletons need a prisoner? He provided no answers even as we led him back to the Nether portal. Another group of skeletons.

 _Great._

Wait… that was sarcasm. Since when was I sarcastic and grumpy? I had very limited time to ponder over this as the clash of stone on stone barraged my, admittedly, very weak mind. I dragged out my sword.

"Shoo!" I hit them to death. There was no fear. I had the light of the lava and a torch I placed by my side. Herobrine was fighting like he was possessed. I was weaker here. The attacks did less damage. Maybe it was because… the overworld was my territory. Here, Herobrine was strong. I vaguely wondered what Ender's dimension was. Probably the End. Not like we would ever go there. Right? We soon finished them off. For some reason, every other group of mobs seemed more… respectful. They even bowed to Herobrine. Maybe this was his dimension. Nothing else attacked us. Soon we were out of there.

"What happened?"

Herobrine's POV

My eyes glowed softly as I questioned him. I was still pondering what had happened in the Nether. The mobs I had considered evil had bowed. I knew they had emotions, shadowy impressions of smiles, the warmth of sun, the coolness of water rushing over skin on a hot day. But they didn't. These impressions were imagined. You could tell from the drooping frowns of the creepers that they dreamed of a better life, that the zombie villagers had vague memories of former lives, no matter how false they were. You could see the intelligent light in the pictures of tall and dark Endermen, no doubt prowling the earth for a prize so seemingly useless, no one cared for it, such as a single grass block or a beautiful flower. But they had bowed. To me.

 _The Nether…_

Was I destined to spend an eternity there? To guard the land until my dying breath? For Ender to guard the End?

 _No. We were spawned together. And if we have to… we will die together._

My eyes glowed brighter, with a light stronger than the Nether.

Steve's POV

He repeated the same sob story. About the Nether. There were plotholes. Why would they need him of all people? Why? The question was banished to the recesses of my subconsciousness. I listened to the word streaming from his mouth.

"I cannot thank you enough. You saved me from this hell."

In honour of the mighty llama balloon of the minigame 'hide and seek' and the only review, here's a random story. Also, for a competition to happen, there have to be entries so please be bothered for once and send one in!

The mighty LLAMA vs the worse than pathetic Bob

The mighty llama gazed upon his lowly opponent. Its eyes gleamed with a llama-like vengeance as it glared at its unsightly opponent.

Baa.

"Get the sheep off the battlefield!" a heckler yells. I respond very maturely, settling the argument like any other human being would. In other words, I threw said heckler into an arena of immortal, overpowered, hostile, charged and irritated creepers.

"Thank you for you attention. Remember to stay behind the yellow line at all times." A series of explosions follows destroying everything in front of the line. "Thank you."

I then overdramatically vanish with a burst of sparks.

The mighty llama stares down its snivelling opponent. It then proceeds to… eat. Bob yells an unintelligible comment, fighting for the shreds of his very large ego.

"Groan! Groan!" His protests are in vain. The mighty llama spits on him. He dies immediately, collapsing in a puddle of weakness, unwarranted pride and pure stupidity.

THE LLAMA WINS!

Happy llama balloon day! (Yes I made that up.)

Time to get rid of you…

Here's a fruitcake. 99.99% TNT (primed), 0.01% fruit. In other words, totally normal. DO NOT REGIFT. That means YOU Mirrorbrine! No regifting exploding fruitcake to me!

*Explosions*

Never mind.

*Summons Ender dragon*

*Flies away*


	14. Say Goodbye

I can't find my computer so this is going to be the only chapter I don't have backed up. Maybe I can copy paste it later. Anyways, on with the non-existant show! Have an exploding pumpkin. Since it was Halloween (all I did pick and eat mulberries), I'm giving you and exploding pumpkin.

It seems like people can't be bothered to enter a comp so the time limit is now until the end of this story. Have fun. See you later!

PS Do not regift me exploding pumpkins fruitcake. It's not Christmas yet. I'm watching you Mirrorbrine!

Steve's POV

We told Notch quite a lot. About the village, about Bob, about the location of the village, about many meaningless mishaps and adventures. He seemed happier now. A smile that seemed less forced adorned his. He seemed extremely interested in Bob. He was constantly asking about him. It was obviously meant to be subtle but wasn't.

"Where's the village?"

"Around there." I waved in the general direction of the village. "It's pretty close." I had no problems with trusting him. He didn't seem like much of a threat. Maybe, just maybe, he would be the underdog of the group. Peaceful, sane and not some psycho suicidal traitor.

 _Now that would be funny._

Herobrine had fire powers, Ender could teleport, could recover at insane speeds. What did the new arrival have? Everyone had secrets…

 _I'm thinking too much on this._

Either way, I was glad to have a new friend, even if fate dictated that everyone we met was psycho in some way. If I was told the whole group was part of a secret conspiracy and I was trapped in a dream world, I would be more interested in lunch. Even if there was a way out. How different could the real world be? Pain, sorrows, happiness, deaths, betrayals… they happen anyways. Perhaps in some perfect world things would be fine. But without villains, there would be no heroes.

"Is Bob one of the-"

"Yes, he is a zombie." It was the 4th time he had asked. I didn't mind. It was nice to have someone who was as naive as me.

 _Or pretended to be._

I shrugged the thought off easily. What was to be gained? Food? A place to stay? Time? No. Why would anyone want to know about us? Were we threats to something? I shook off the thoughts.

"What do zombies look like?"

"They have green skin and…" I explained zombies. "But Bob has a different outfit."

"Ok," he replied, sounding meek and respectful.

 _Sounding._

I wondered what was going through his head. I tried looking in his eyes to find his motive. Were they merely random questions? Or deliberately made queries to get information? I stared into his eyes, pressuring him, trying to force a response.

Empty eyes stared back at me.

Ender's POV

Steve had retained his sunny personality. He was currently making a fishing rod with the string I had given him. We had plenty anyways. He was meant to make a bow. He had found a 1x1x1 hole in the ground and thrown the hook in. Somehow, when he reeled in the line, a clownfish was attached to the end of the string.

"Try again." Herobrine commented as he tried unsuccessfully to cook the fish.

"I think I have a big one!" yelled Steve dragging the rod out of the water. "A nice tender…" A pufferfish was pulled from the water.

"Pufferfish?" I commented. Steve plunged the rod back into the water.

"I get it! But now I've caught one! A…" A glowing book.

"Lure II." Herobrine read.

"Can I keep it?" asked Steve. I shrugged.

Steve cast his rod again… and finally caught a fish. Herobrine used a furnace and coal to cook it.

We were happy for one blissful afternoon. No creepers. No evil Talking, laughing, enjoying ourselves. Besides the fish to the face, it was a perfect day. The sun set upon a perfect afternoon, illuminating the sky.

"You know I made a gift for you people." Steve muttered.

"Really?"

"Yes. Here." He tossed two items. Two glittering gems. "They change colour depending on your mood." He added. "I made them at the village."

"Is this a gift exchange?" I questioned.

"Sort of."

"Well I have gifts for you." I took out the enchanted scythe I had made for Herobrine and the iron helmet with a nether star. "Here."

"I have gifts for you too." He tossed an obsidian scythe and an enchanted fishing rod. "The rod's enchanted with Lure I and Knockback II. Do not use it on me." he told Steve.

"You know, I'm glad Notch isn't here to see this," joked Steve as he picked up his weapon.

"Agreed."

And like that, a perfect day ended.

Herobrine's POV

My eyes glowed softly in the darkness as I watched the swirling purple of the shimmering portal. The place where I was strong. I could overpower anything there. I was… stronger. But now I had to seal it away. I had been given the job of shutting the portal. Ender seemed to understand that I needed time. Time to say… goodbye.

I remembered the wondrous feeling of strength coursing through my veins, feeling pain wash away like grains of sand drifting in the tide. I could still leap through the portal, defeat the vengeful mobs with my scythe, cleave through the masses with the same power. But my heart was against it. A feeling I couldn't admit was rising, a feeling that would make me feel as dead as the zombies if I betrayed them. Love. I cared for them now, and whether I wanted it or not, the pain of leaving would leave me longing for company. The might of the Nether calling me through the portal was nothing to the emotion. Notch wasn't part of it. It was a bond so deep-seated in our struggles that it was always unspoken. Without a second thought, we would be fine with taking an arrow for each other if the only other option was to watch them die. Pain meant nothing to our bond, it was born from care and compassion, strength and courage in a way that could be both irritating and heart-warming. I smothered the emotion. This was my decision.

 _No._

It was theirs as well. They were a part of me now. Been torn away from that would be like cutting off a finger. Because no matter how many times Steve 'accidentally' hit me in the face with a fish, they would still stand by each other. Same with Ender, though my feelings for her ran much deeper.

I stared at the tempting depths of the portal, its swirls lulling my brain into a hypnotic peacefulness.

"Goodbye." And the portal was sealed shut once more.

Wow. I checked the word count and it was exactly 1000 words, without the notes. That wasn't even deliberate. SO I CHANGED IT. Anyways, I found my computer! Yay! Enjoy your days. THEY ARE NUMBERED. Because I'm about to send a dragon after you. I'd send something else, but they come in cages of 20 thousand.

*Unleashes dragons*

*Teleports away*


	15. To The Pain I Hide

DO NOT FLAME ME. During one week I got; braces changed, a cold, a nosebleed, forgot to hand in a page of quotes for English and had to rush it, forgot my schoolbag, grazed my knee and have exams very soon. In fact, by Monday, I'll have had an exam. Also, I'm probably going to fail Japanese. And there are only two items on that list that didn't happen today. So try not to annoy me. I would type more but I have to learn Hiragana. And now it's test week. Also this is the last chapter before the 2-3 week hiatus.

Steve's POV

We were leaving tomorrow. It wasn't a surprise. We were almost done packing our casual camp. Most of today was spent gathering supplies. I fished, Herobrine fetched wood for charcoal and Ender crafted items as well as punching down a few trees. A good day. I was alone though. I sighed as I placed a final fish in my inventory, swapping it for a bed. Notch wasn't around. He probably was in one of the houses we built. I was not bothered to check. If he was sleeping, at least he would be happy. As I walked by a house, I could hear faint breathing through the walls. Notch was asleep.

 _I wonder what he's dreaming about…_

Notch's POV

This was a nightmare. I could already visualise my sleeping form, twitching and convulsing, only needing a single thought to wake up.

 _Wake up._

The thought echoed in my brain.

"Wake up! Wake up!" I yelled the words.

Pain. This nightmare was pain. I couldn't see. Internal pain, shocks of pain rippling through nerves and a pain I could not describe. I sensed danger, hurt, noise all combining into a shock that I could barely stand.

"Wake up!" I screeched at my own unyielding form. "Wake up!" I wanted the peace and silence of-

 _NO._

A powerful voice seemed to destroy my eardrums, yet there as only silence. I could still sense the outside world. This was too real. I could stop more unreasonable nightmares from plaguing me, but this… it was fear incarnate. The monstrous faces that had once haunted me no longer seemed fearsome. This was something to be afraid of. My nightmares showed in only shapeless imaginings and emotions, the type of nightmare that can leave a person crying in fear, regret, hatred and sorrow at once. The type of nightmare that was a mixture of negative emotion and memories. He had very few, yet they still haunted him.

GO TO SLEEP.

"Wake up!"

 _GO TO SLEEP._

I could sense another wave of pain, in an indescribable way. I was dreaming so my unconscious mind directed the dream. That was probably why I sensed the pain coming.

 _GO TO SLEEP._

"Wake up!" I screamed.

 _GO TO SLEEP._

 _PERNAMENTLY._

I woke with a gasp. I ignored the sunset before me as I quickly grabbed a torch. It was almost night. I had woken up at sunset. What had been a dreamless power nap had become another nightmare. I thanked whichever greater being there was that I was awake. The night was setting in, covering the land in comforting darkness.

 _Just in time._

Ender's POV

I was still awake. I stared ahead. I knew I should be sleeping, but I couldn't. The nights were long and sleepless now. Something about the thin stream of light from under the door kept me awake. After all, no one fears the darkness for itself. It was for what it could conceal. I sighed. I wasn't sleeping anytime soon. I walked outside, placing two logs to sit on. The night sky glimmered above, stars glowing softly. Beautifully. I closed my eyes.

I wasn't planning on sleeping. I had something to do. At least the hours spent awake, trying to force myself to sleep, would be useful. I opened the door. The darkened tree line beckoned me. There was one thing I could do. And probably would. I subtly took a torch and a stone sword out of my inventory. Suddenly there was a flicker of light in the darkness. I stared ahead.

Under the cover of darkness, a figure slipped away from the camp, clutching a lone torch. One I distinctly recognised.

It was Herobrine.

?'s POV

I snuffed out the torch and walked slowly towards the place. I knew where this was. Where we last saw Bob. His zombies would be lured by what seemed like tasty prey. Too bad for them. If they dared touch me without permission, I was sure He would avenge me.

 _And his wrath shall ravage this world._

I didn't really care about that. There was only one thing I cared about. The other side of the deal. I shook my head. I had a job to do. This Bob… he would be useful to His cause.

"Hello." The greeting was short and formal, not even hinting at a shred of emotion. Inside, I was the same quivering mess of nerves I had always been. I did not belong here.

I glanced around. Eyes stared back at me.

"I have come to make a deal." I announced, trying to sound controlling and strong. The Void… I missed the Void, though I had never told anyone but my master. A groan in response.

"You want revenge don't you?" I knew several things about the leader; Bob. He had lost twice and wanted vengeance. I was glad that he did not recognise me.

"Yes." I smiled at the half rasped, half growled voice. I knew he had the power of basic thought. As a villager, he was a mob worshipper. He did look… different. Though the rest of them were also zombie villagers and zombies, he wore different robes. A king's garb. Designed to look regal. Perfect. Stupid, yet powerful, but smart enough to obey commands. I was glad that I was hidden by the darkness. I knew that Bob could be very vicious.

"Will you join my master's side? We will give you the captured villages." The deadened lips formed into a vicious smile. "You can do whatever you want with them after He is done with them." The zombie knelt, obviously seeing the logic of agreeing.

"I swear allegiance to you." He bowed to the ground.

"And to my master?" I questioned. My voice was completely unrecognisable.

"And by extension to your master." Bob added, punctuating his annoyance with a growl.

"No. Swear allegiance to my master or we do not have a deal." I voiced the words without flinching, knowing that they would be needed. My master could require him after I was... gone.

"I swear allegiance to your master." Bob growled, his voice even angrier than before. He placed his head to the ground again. "Now will you give me the villages when you capture them?"

"Yes." I smiled, knowing my master's and by extension, my goal, was one step closer to completion. I was one step closer being freed. Not from my master, not from Him.

 _Freed from the pain that I hide._

Steve's POV was short. It's test week give me a break! I pre-wrote half of this chapter. Guess who ? and the mysterious 'He'/ 'Him' is! Btw ? is a way of saying unknown or 'I know and you don't'. Whichever one you prefer. Remember it could be anyone. Suspect everyone. Even the character(s) I haven't introduced yet, which could be difficult. Bob is back for now. He's going to stay around and bug everyone. I'm still deciding when to kill him. Anyways enjoy your day / night / dawn / sunset.

PS You can tell when Notch is dreaming right?


	16. Waiting

Apologies for the really long hiatus. I got seriously bad writer's block. I never planned this story so bear with me. At least I updated. This is the chapter I was meant to write BEFORE my Christmas/summer break hiatus. Mob OCs working for Bob are now accepted (overworld hostile mobs that may or may not have very short lives).

Steve's POV

The next day we had a small supply of gunpowder, rotten flesh and string. I didn't comment on it. Nor did Herobrine. Or Ender. I had heard noise from Ender's house. Quiet sounds. Footsteps. A door opening. Footsteps on grass. She probably went mob-hunting.

 _Probably._

I wondered what would happen now. We had planned this moment for so long.

"Where do we go?" I heard a voice, speaking the question, plaintive and small, like a child's voice. Subconsciously, I realised it was my own.

"Somewhere," was the brief reply. Where were we to go? To nowhere?

"There's a temple over there." Notch gestured towards a general area. "I heard the pigmen talking about it." He added quickly.

"Where is it?" I questioned, excited.

"A chunk or two aw-"

"Let's go!" Everything vaguely alive in a ten block radius was flattened to the ground. A sheep seemed to be trying to cover its non-existent ears.

"My ears…" Notch whimpered comically.

"Oh, shut up." I yelled, making everything alive recoil away from me again. Crunch.

"…"

"Oops."

Herobrine's POV

Steve had destroyed a post on the pen where he had left his pig. I remembered he had lured the pig. The unfortunate pig had the misfortune of wandering too close to the pond where Steve was fishing. I had arrived back in time to watch the show.

"Get back here!" Steve yelled. The pig oinked the equivalent of 'No way, you psycho.' "Get back here!"

The pig oinked the pig equivalent of 'Why is this happening to me? Someone help!'

Eventually Steve was able to force the unfortunate pig into a pen. The pig seemed to sigh in relief as it realised the human was no longer screaming at him. Then it realised it was in a cage. It had charged at the fence, then after 2 tries it… charged again. Midway through the 4th charge it stopped and gave up. Then Steve had proceeded to mention that he was going to be saddling and riding the said pig. As if that idea wasn't enough to get his the 'Worst Idea in the History of Ideas' award, he wanted to control it using a carrot on a stick. And now it was loose.

A maddened snort was heard as the pig saw Steve, its tormentor. Steve was in big trouble. And though he was definitely an idiot for wanting to ride a wild pig, he was a lovable idiot who could be very helpful at times.

"Catch!" Ender yelled tossing an object at Steve. Steve glanced at the object.

"A carrot?" he yelled back as the pig approached.

"Feed the pig!"

"Nice piggy." Steve looked into the eyes of the pig and…

"Just feed the pig the carrot!" I yelled at him. He looked uncertainly at us then fed the pig a carrot. Suddenly the pig stopped. Hearts were appearing and the pig was no longer attacking.

"Aww… I'll name him…" Steve appeared to be thinking hard. "Piggy."

 _He definitely wasn't thinking that hard._

"Let's go." Notch was staring like he had seen a horrible hallucination. Slowly he followed us, Steve riding his pig happily alongside us. The pig strained at the single carrot. I was waiting for the pig to reach the carrot but it never happened. For some bizarre reason the pig couldn't reach the carrot. I was staring at it for the entire journey.

"Start building here. We each build our own houses. Everyone except Steve builds their own. Then whoever's done helps Steve. Steve is going to… Steve?" Steve was careening around the area crazily. "Steve?"

"I can't stop!" he screeched as the pig charged after the carrot. "Help!"

"Steve! Get off the pig!" I yelled.

"But I'll lose Piggy!" he wailed back. "Bad piggy!" he screamed at the pig as it sped up.

I teamed up with Ender to build a small pen from fences.

"Steve! Guide that pig into here!" Steve attempted to guide the carrot obsessed pig into the pen. After at least 20 tries, he finally steered the pig into the pen. He leapt off the pig, forgetting that he was holding the carrot on a stick…

"Help!"

Ender's POV

After getting the pig off Steve, I had proceeded to build my own house and Steve's. Herobrine had built Notch's. He had decided to gather supplies instead.

It was now night. Lying awake, unable to sleep, I wondered how I had gotten myself into this. I wasn't a born leader or even particularly good at leading. I wasn't stupid, but I was not ever meant to lead. The first night, I had taken control to survive, and for no other reason. Survival instinct took control; my brain told me we needed food and shelter, instinct told me we should eat when we could, and logic told me we could survive days without food. I figured out that water was unnecessary and weapons were needed to survive. From day one, all I had really thought about was survival. I didn't care about anything else. I never allowed myself to have too much fun. I had forgotten how to live, not just survive. I was colder and more analytical than any living creature should be. It was silent moments like these that allowed me to reconsider. No one knew me except me. Surrounded by people, I had let myself be lonely. I had isolated and destroyed my emotions. Now I was trying to restore them.

 _Maybe I should be less… cold…_

With that thought in my mind, I drifted into dreamless sleep.

Random skeleton's POV

The preparations were over. My enchanted bow was in my hand as always. As a skilled archer I was hired as a spy. An assassin. Maybe, my Power I bow had a part in it. My precious bow had always been mine. A birthright. Same with the leather helmet. The other metals were better protection, but they were too shiny for a spy. And, as a skeleton, I was going to take what I could get. The helmet I wore had saved me from the sun. And the zombie I met after spawn. I remembered the zombie's fist hitting me. Now I shot down all of them. Every last one.

"Cami?"

"Yes?"

"Report?"

"They have no idea… Sir." The self-pronounced leader of the band of skeletons nodded to himself. In the forest I felt weirdly exposed. Zombies could spawn at any moment.

"We have sided with the zombie king…" I heard nothing beyond 'sided with the zombie king'.

"No!" I screeched firing two arrows at him as fast as possible. A few shots was all it took to kill him. Then I felt a pain and realised I had been impaled with an arrow. More arrows arced towards me. I watched the world fade away around me as I tried to process three things. My people were siding with the zombies. I had killed my leader. And that meant that the zombie king had control of my people.

"What have I done…"

?'s POV

Everything was close to being done. I had received word from Bob that he was allying with the skeletons. With luck, he could get the creepers and spiders to help. The creepers disliked the skeletons, so most wouldn't join. A few was all they really needed. Some of the spiders had already teamed up with skeletons to form a spider jockey. Though most skeletons were loners, the spider jockeys would help with negotiations. The army was ready.

All there was left to do was wait.

Did Notch see anything else? Will the temple exist? Why don't I, the author know? The last one is because I should have planned this better. The new and very short-lived Cami was actually an OC, sorry if the creator wanted him to live longer, but a spy wasn't really that helpful because there's pretty much no one to spy on and no reason to spy on them. Unless they are desperate for entertainment. I probably won't be updating soon, I was planning to make the whole Christmas holiday a hiatus…

*Teleports away*


	17. For the End

I'm back! From the extended hiatus. Stop facepalming. Anyways I finally updated. Updates are going to be really slow from now on, or at least until the work is more bearable. There's a lot of what could be described as Bob bashing.

Steve's POV

"How much longer?" complained Steve as we waited for sunrise.

"Not long." As soon as the sun let a sliver of sunlight drift upon the world, we started walking.

"How far?" questioned Steve.

"A few days."

I desperately tried to get on the pig. It quickly shook me off in favour of diving at the carrot. I was still holding the carrot on a stick when it dragged it to the floor

Suddenly we stopped. Silently, we built our shelters.

"What is that?" Okay, not so silently.

"A shelter." I responded. Silence. Very, very awkward silence.

"Don't shelters have a roof?"

Notch's POV

Steve added a roof to his.

Eventually we finished. We stayed outside long enough to see the sun was dipping gracefully below the horizon, leaving not even a trace of light.

Bob's POV

A zombie was sent into the End. Needless to say, he wouldn't be coming back. It was that annoying villager… his name was… Tom? That wasn't right. Tori. He hated that traitor. Letting those demons taint his items. He was forgetting the unimportant things, erasing the memory of the prior events. What did one subdued subject mean to a king? Nothing. Traitor. He was probably dead now. I hadn't given him a pumpkin and the message I sent to those Endermen… he was as good as dead. The rumoured land of the End was meant to be a deadly place, nearly impossible to survive. Perhaps his torn body would be returned as a provocation of war. A death threat, a challenge. Of course, he was happy to comply. Having at least a hundred skeletons to spare and many villages of future zombie villagers, he could afford a few dead bodies. A grin spread across my face.

Well, more than a few.

Steve's POV

The night was terrible. I was straining to go out. I had resorted to quite literally trying to bounce off the walls. I felt trapped, awaked and imprisoned. My brain could not just shut down and let me sleep. I decided to use my last resort.

At the village, I had gotten a piece of cake. A rather sizable piece of cake. A very, very sizable piece of cake. That was looking more tempting by the minute. I placed the tempting delicacy down. I reached towards it.

 _No! Bad Steve!_

I paused. Was a sugar crash really the best way to fall asleep. 'No, but cake!' a part of me yelled. I had to resist the cake.

 _Resist the cake. Resist the very tempting cake. Resist the delicious sugar filled, wonderful cake. Resist the cake!_

I don't remember much about my sugar high, but at least having a sugar crash counted as resting.

Bob's POV

I stared down, desperately attempting to look regal. I strode regally around, trying to look deep in thought. I tripped and landed on my face. Regally. About 5 minutes later I got up, strutting in what was definitely a regal and imposing manner… only to crash back to the floor again. Anyways…My forces were in place to defend against an ambush. The atmosphere was tense as they prepared to pounce on the slightest threat.

A zombie itched itself. Another groaned something to another. Probably a compliment to my strength and mental capacity.

Zombie's POV

"Our leader sucks."

"I know, right?"

Bob's POV

I gazed over my loyal kingdom, prepared to attack any threat to Bob, their wonderful, all-powerful, omni-. What was the word again? Omnipoten? No. Omni-malevolent. That sounded right. The infinitely totally omni-malevolent Bob. I needed a title. I had heard one of my kind call me bigoted. Perhaps that should be my title? Bob the bigoted? I didn't know what the word meant. Perhaps it was a word they invented to describe my magnificence? Definitely. I was Bob the Bigoted!

"You! Err… Zombie 1! Any sign of an attack?" I was such a good ruler. I knew all their names. Zombie 1. Zombie 2. Zombie 3. Bob the omni-malevolently bigoted! I had had another genius idea! Nearby, Zombie 1 started coughing furiously.

Zombie 1's POV

I groaned, scratching my throat. I had no idea why I had burst into fits of coughing. At least it was gone now. I sat down, waiting for the delusional guy who lead us to do something. He laughed evilly several times, then choked and hacked loudly, making gurgling noises. 5 minutes later, he stopped. He groaned something.

"I am Bob the bigoted!" A zombie passed out, probably from laughing too hard. The 'army' was in shambles. A psycho for a leader, an army too busy laughing and, of course, he was pretty much second in command. Why did he have to bite this idiot? His un-life stunk almost as much as that annoying villager did. Also, he still couldn't get the bad taste out of his mouth. Could life get any worse?

Suddenly, a loud battle cry rang out.

"For the End!"

Nothing much to say. Sorry for the short POVs, I'm really tired right now. Excuse me while I promptly collapse because writing late at night (or maybe early in the morning of the next day) is not advisable. I have a LOT of projects. And I procrastinate a lot.


	18. Chapter 18

Enderman's POV

"You shouldn't have yelled!" yelled a nearby Endermen. "It was a _surprise_ attack!" I didn't have the time to look ashamed and apologised properly. The zombies had already begun charging.

"All fear Bob the bigoted!" A zombie that looked like he was the leader gurgled. He then ran away, hiding behind his troops.

 _Bob the bigoted?_

If I killed him…

"Sorry!" The other enderman teleported as a zombie madly swiped at its head. The other Endermen reappeared moments later, only for a zombie's claw to hit it leaving three long gashes. I dodged frantically as a zombie's gaping maws tried to take off my face. I grabbed its head shaking it, beating it, anything to stop the teeth from sinking into me. As its head strained towards mine, I flung it away.

The battle ground was already littered with rotten flesh. A few pieces flew towards me. I picked them up as they hit me. The 'inventory' I had was soon filled with the disgusting drop.

"Watch out!" I whirled around, anticipating an attack. Then I realised the cry was directed at one of my fellow Endermen. A greenish creature waddled up to our forces, a frown stretched permanently across its mournful face. There was a soft hissing noise, barely noticeable in the cries around us. The creature was right next to me, a murderous look in its flashing eyes. I teleported away.

"What is it?" I heard someone whisper. Then it exploded, sending Endermen flying, small spherical objects dropping to the ground.

 _The pearls._

A leader had been slain. Suddenly, this was more than a war. It was a slaughter. Leaders were valued members of the Enderman community, chosen by the Enderdragon to lead the others. They were Endermen with personal ties to many of the soldiers. So, when one was killed… Reality sank in. Endermen fought faster, better, stronger, with more ferocity than ever. Those who did not already have someone to avenge struck out madly to get revenge for their fallen leader. And the opposing army saw that and fought harder. Enraged Endermen pounded the skulls of the undead, the skeleton's arrows flew into the opposing indiscriminately, a murderous wave so powerful most of the Endermen were unable to teleport away in time. Zombies managed to stab a few Endermen, creepers detonated like ugly, destructive fireworks and the spider jockeys manoeuvred around, the spiders pouncing repeatedly. Drops fell like rain. Bones. Rotten flesh. A weird drop called 'Gunpowder'. Even some string, and some time throughout the batting I saw something that looked like a spider's eye.

As the undead fell, I started to think we were winning. And we w _ere._ I just _had_ to jinx our luck. Several words that should not be repeated in front of young children ran through my head as I realised what was in front of me.

Notch's POV

For the twentieth time today, I heard a loud "Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

Are we- argh- bad pig! Don't run into a cactus!" We had to travel through a desert to get to the temple, because whoever spawned them put them there. And as Steve's pig had discovered, there were cactuses there. Finally, with a lot of help, he got the pig's face out of the cactus. Then he rode it into another cactus. And of course, we had to make a grave.

"We will always remember you Piggy." Steve mourned. "You were a brave and noble steed despite being too stupid to not run into a cactus." Then he ate the porkchop and added, "You also contributed a few hotdogs to my hunger bar," completely confusing everyone.

For what felt like the 100th time today I wondered exactly what I had done wrong in a past life that made whichever higher power that was messing with me so spiteful.

Random Zombie's POV

I didn't trust the figure that Bob, sorry, the almighty Bob the bigoted, in all his highly illogical glory had decided to trust. So, when the opportunity to follow him came up, I didn't see why I shouldn't follow him. He walked for a while then stopped in the middle of a clearing. He started talking. No one was around.

"Are you doing as I have told you?"

"Yes." Two voices. Whoever this person was, they were not natural.

"There have been issues-"

"And you will not let these issues happen again. Right?" The voice was cold and merciless. There was an empty silence.

The figure bowed its head, "Yes, Master."

"Good."

It was disturbing watching this being converse with himself. I took a step back, prepared to run. A loud crunch as my foot touched the grass. Or maybe it was quiet and my paranoia made it sound loud. The being's ears twitched.

"I hear something…" I froze at the voice.

"Over there!" A sword appeared in the being's hand. I turned to flee as I saw the glint of light shining off the razor-sharp blade. Unfortunately, it spotted the flash of green as I turned.

"Kill that zombie, that lowly piece of rotten flesh that dares to spy upon me!"

I could now see the blade, a shining deadly iron blade radiating an aura of unease. The person holding it was even more disturbing. An aura of unnaturalness surrounded him, as if he was ripping everything apart, block by block. And suddenly I felt like I was being ripped apart too. I looked down and saw a blade through my stomach, or where it used to be. Somehow I knew I had seconds left. I had to say something meaningful.

"They'll find out. And when they do, you will fall," I whispered at the being standing triumphantly before me. "My people are strong and many, and they will defeat you…" The figure let out a cold laugh.

"Let them try."

Nothing much to say. I've been on a really random updating schedule because of schoolwork, and a lack of ideas.

*Awkward silence*

...

*Teleports away*


End file.
